Ohana
by TokuBasileia
Summary: AU: Ohana means family, and family means nobody gets left behind. Regina Mills and Mallory Nolan find this out the hard way when they learn their daughters have been switched at birth. While the urge to either fight for their biological daughter while keeping the child they raised is high. They also learn a valuable lesson about family from three little girls. DragonQueen endgame
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Two women gave birth on the same day at the same hospital. Due to a nurses error they both ended up with each others child. This doesn't come to light until Regina Mills husband DNA test's their daughter that looks nothing like either of them. DragonQueen with twins little!Emma &Elsa and a little!Lily.**

 **PS: If you want to read a well written DragonQueen story with a little Emma and Lily, Gravity in the Air has two stories. A Rose by Another Name and Out of the Woods. She writes alongside another really great author RowArk who does sister stories with her. =p**

She couldn't fight the anger that rose deep in her chest as she looked down at the paper that her soon to be ex-husband slapped down in front of her. It was proof that he didn't trust her word, that he went behind her back and swabbed their three year old daughter's mouth but it was also proof that she wasn't really their daughter. And I mean, how could they have fooled themselves into believing she was. Once her dark hair fell out and grew it a bleach colored blonde and her eyes settled from their newborn gray and into the brightest green she had ever seen, she had her doubts.

"I told you. For years I told you she wasn't mine. I just didn't know she wasn't yours either."He couldn't resist the jab at the brunette woman across from him.

"This is utterly ridiculous! You were there when I gave birth!" Regina spat, throwing the papers on the floor. They had been arguing for the better part of the year, but everything reached its boiling point when Robin told Emma not to call him daddy because he wasn't her father

"It's right there in black and white! This little girl isn't ours! I knew something was off when that nurse brought her back! Somebody else has our child, but you're content with her!" He slammed his fist down on the table loudly, startling the little girl who was playing merely feet away.

"Mama..." Emma sniffled from her spot on the floor.

"Darling its okay, Papa is just upset." Regina was quick to assure her.

"She is not your mother and I'm not your father! You want to play this game? Fine by me! I have a son and a fiance to get home to." He sneered, reminding her of his long term affair with his secretary Marian. The man walked out of the home he had shared with Regina and Emmalyn for several years, and Regina was ecstatic that they had went with Mills as her daughter's last name. When the door slammed Emma started sobbing where she stood, and Regina roughly massaged her temples. It wasn't like she could call her nanny and have her come watch Emma while she went out for a drink to clear her head. So she called the next person available.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hello darling." Her father answered the phone right as Regina was about to hang up.

"Daddy, he had her DNA tested. She isn't ours." Regina spoke lowly, so Emma wouldn't hear. But with the way the girl was screaming her head off, she truly wondered if the girl could hear her anyways.

"Honey, you have to calm down the little Sundrop. She'll make herself sick." Henry gently reminded her. He knew since Cora had vocalized her doubts about Emma's paternity, everyone knew. Now it was just confirmed.

"I can't! I contacted Kathryn, whomever her mother is- she's going to take her, Daddy. I'm already too invested! This is killing me!" Regina broke for the first time in nine months.

"Darling, you are her Mama. Nobody can ever take that away from you. You changed every diaper and soothed every fever. You are the one she wants when she is hurt or feeling sad. Don't deny that precious girl her mother for a moment longer!" Henry said firmly, knowing it was what Regina needed to hear. When the phone dropped and he heard his daughter soothing his granddaughter, he allowed himself to smile. He could hear the faded murmurs of "It's okay baby, Mama's got you. Mama's got you" before he hit the end button on the receiver.

"She isn't hers, is she?" A stone faced Cora looked to her husband. If anybody had bonded with Emma since birth besides Regina, it would have to go to Cora. When Henry shook his head in the negative, she let out a shuddered breath before composing herself.

"We're not losing her. Even if we have to use every last penny to fight." Cora looked determined, and it was a look that he had seen on her face countless times. If there was one thing about his wife that he could say he loved and hated, it would be the fact that she never lost.

Three days Later:

Regina sat across from her childhood best friend who shot her a grim smile. The brunette looked towards her blonde hair green eyed child, and she knew she would break if she had to give Emma to someone else. It didn't matter to her that her biological child was out there, because her daughter was sitting right in front of her playing with a squishy version of Donatello.

"The results haven't come back in our favor. I'm sorry to say this but there is no possible way that she is your biological child." Kathryn delivered the heart stopping news.

"What are you saying, Kathryn? How the hell does something like this even happen?" Regina hissed, anger was the only thing keeping her from curling into a ball and crying.

"Hospital error. The nurse on duty that night worked fifty six hours straight. She claims she fell asleep and there is a possibility that she gave you the wrong baby and gave yours to another woman. This is where things get complicated." Kathryn swallowed harshly.

"Just tell me! This has been dragged out for long enough! Just tell me what I need to do to keep my daughter with me!" Regina exclaimed.

"There was only one other woman who gave birth during that same week as you. Her name is Mallory Nolan. We went to high school with her. She was the Captain of the Soccer team since the eighth grade." Kathryn reminded her.

"Yes I remember! I also remember she hates me!" Regina replied snarky.

"The problem is she no longer lives in Storybrooke. She moved shortly after giving birth to Portland, which isn't too far from here. From the documents I was able to obtain, she gave birth to twins. Elsa Jane and Lilith Paige. I have reason to believe that Lilith is your biological daughter." Kathryn answered, ignoring her friends rudeness.

"And how did you come to this assumption?" Regina rolled her eyes while grinding her teeth.

"Because she looks just like you. And its quite clear that Elsa is related to Emma." Kathryn pushed pictures of both girls. They were professionally taken with both girls giving wide smiles. While looking at the picture of Elsa, it was clear to her that she was blood related to Emma. They had practically the same face except for Emma had Mallory's chin and instead of Elsa having green eyes, they were a bright blue. However it was looking at Lily that should could see the girl had Robin's paler complexion but she looked just like Regina did at that age. In fact looking at this picture now, she would swear Kathryn had stolen it out of her parents living room.

"Tell me about them." Regina gingerly placed the photos down, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"All I know is the what I was able to gather off of Ms. Nolan's Facebook page. Both girls look very well taken care of, however there is no father in the picture. Elsa does ice skating, dance and the violin, while Lilith is in dance, gymnastics and plays the piano." Kathryn paused when Regina spoke.

"And Emma does swimming,soccer, and dance" Regina looked down fondly at Emma.

"Their birthday's are the same August 9th and they go to one of the best daycare in Portland. Mallory works as an veterinary in her own Animal Clinic. She owns a four bedroom, three bath home with a picket fence and a pool." Kathryn rattled off

"Okay, you have still yet to tell me how I keep my daughter." Regina pointed out.

"Those details need to be worked out when Mallory arrives in Storybrooke. However I promise you I will do everything in my power to insure that Emma stays with you. While this is rare at best, it has also happened several times and nearly every time the child remained with the family that raised it. However it might get bitter if Mallory tries to fight for Emma." Kathryn warned

"She can fight all she wants! Emma is my daughter!" Regina refuted.

"Mama I'm hungry." Emma spoke slowly to make sure she pronounced every word correctly.

"Well let's go fix that, hmm?" Regina scooped up her daughter, before sending one last look to Kathryn.

"Please make sure Ms. Nolan knows, she will be in for the fight of her life if she pursues this." Regina adjusted Emma on her hip and the girl waved good bye to her Auntie Kat.

* * *

She had never suspected that something like this could happen. Nobody ever looked at her funny for having one blonde child and another with the darkest chocolate hair she had ever seen. Both girls acted like true twins outside of extracurricular activities and they both loved each other more than anything. Whenever she looked at Lily, she thought she was simply seeing Diaval in her child. Yet now she couldn't get the image of Regina Mills from her brain. Her daughter had the same hair and eyes as her old high school crush. Her mannerisms and the way she carried herself simply screamed Regina in bold letters. Not to say that Elsa wasn't just as refined but Lily carried herself with this air of arrogance that Mal found amusing in a child. Elsa was much softer in that regards. It wasn't even hitting her that she had another little girl out there, because to her she was looking at her children.

Both girls were tucked into bed, Lily's side of the room was a royal purple while Elsa was a powder blue...that was Regina's favorite color. Tears burned her eyes when she looked at her darker haired Princess. She couldn't and wouldn't give her up for the world. Lily and Elsa had given her purpose when she fell pregnant at twenty-one.

"Mal, what's wrong?" Ruby jogged into the house after getting her best friend's SOS text.

"I just got a call from a lawyer in Storybrooke. I'm being summoned along with the girls." Mallory licked her lips before turning to the brunette.

"Okay, why?" Ruby frowned.

"They are saying that Lily isn't mine. That she was switched at birth." Mal tried to stay strong

"What? Did they find out with who?" Ruby questioned.

"Do you remember Regina from high school? Her little girl's name is Emmalyn. Apparently her husband DNA tested her because he thought she cheated or something. My god, what if she takes Lily from me?" Big fat tears rolled down Mal's face while she clutched her stomach. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"That's not going to happen. We don't even know if its true yet." Ruby went to hug her.

"She sent me a picture, that little girl looks just like Elsa. She's so beautiful Ruby and I'm conflicted. I want to keep all three of them." Mal admitted, pulling out the picture that Kathryn had faxed over. Ruby's jaw dropped when she saw Emma clad out in her little red and black soccer uniform with her cleats and everything as she was about to kick the ball. She was passed another picture of Emma in a tutu and ballerina bun. Her dimpled cheek grin came from Mal, no doubt.

"Mal I know this is a lot. But you were just saying how you didn't want Lily to be taken from you. If I remember Regina correctly, she isn't just going to let you take her daughter from her. It wouldn't be right either." Ruby gently reminded her.

"I know, I know." Mal hung her head.

"Mama I thirsty." Elsa yawned from the doorway and Mal went to pick her up.

"Where is sissy?" Mal asked the three year old.

"Her sleep." Elsa yawned as Mal walked around to grab her spill proof cup with a crazy straw. Filling it up with white grape juice and water, she handed it to Elsa and sat her on the counter.

"Ellie, we're going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship." Mal smiled at her daughter, trying to at least ease on of her babies into the process.

"Soarim through da sky. Wittle Eisenstein!" Elsa cheered, clapping her hands together before her eyes settled on Ruby.

"Hi TT!" Elsa held out her arms to the brunette.

"Mama snuggles." Lily yawned as she stumbled into the room.

"Okay Little Princess." Mal hurried over and hugged her child, probably tighter than she should have but Lily simply buried deeper into her chest.

How could she lose this?

 **AN: Well this is for the people who asked for it. Let me know what you think, the good the bad, the ugly. But seriously head over to Gravity in the Air and RowArk because they are like a billion times better at this than me. Should I continue or just drop it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Two women gave birth on the same day at the same hospital. Due to a nurses error they both ended up with each others child. This doesn't come to light until Regina Mills husband DNA test's their daughter that looks nothing like either of them. DragonQueen with twins little!Emma &Elsa and a little!Lily.**

She knew it was wrong the moment she decided to pack her daughter's ninja turtle overnight bag, but she also couldn't bring herself to care. Watching her daughter jump into the pool at her cabin side home, she ignored the fourteenth call from Kathryn already knowing what the blonde had wanted to discuss. Mallory Nolan and her children had arrived in Storybrooke the day before and Regina panicked and loaded herself and Emma into her Mercedes with enough clothes to last a weekend knowing that sooner or later she was going to have to face the music.

"Mama look!" Emma called out to her mother before she jumped into the pool once more. She swam like a little fish, but Emma insisted she'd rather be a duck. Her daughter was the only three year old that she knew that could do the backstroke, front crawl and even the butterfly along with a very graceful doggy paddle. She had been swimming since she was six months, after Regina had heard about a four year old nearly drowning and enrolled her baby into a prevention class that teaches them to roll onto their backs. She never expected Emma to take so well to swimming, and before everything happened she was planning on enrolling her into a competition team.

"Mama come swim!" Emma gave her a dazzling smile before climbing out to go down the slide.

"Maybe later." Regina smiled brightly at her energetic tot. She loved seeing Emma run around so freely, knowing that the blonde didn't always have good days. Having an asthmatic child proved to be difficult because Emma really didn't know her limits. In the heat or if she was sick, she sometimes had multiple attacks a day but those days were spent cuddled up watching Pixar movies because Emma claimed they were better than Disney. Would Mallory be able to take care of her baby just as well as she did? Or would Emma suffer because of her biological mother's ignorance. A text message brought her back from the road she seemed to be traveling a lot recently

 **'Regina, this is getting serious. You need to call me to let me know where you're at. Mallory is threatening to get the cops involved. She thinks you hopped a plane and left the country. Call me ASAP'**

Was Mal really serious? Sure Regina had taken Emma the twenty minutes into the woods and away from the town but technically she was still in Storybrooke. Rolling her eyes, she pressed the green phone by Kat's name and waited.

"Thank the heavens you called! Where the hell are you Gina?" Kathryn did nothing to hide the annoyance from her voice.

"I needed a break with my baby." Regina replied, watching Emma throw around the foam noodles.

"Please tell me you didn't really leave the country." Kathryn whined and a small smile broke out on Regina's face at her friends childish nature.

"I just took her up to the cabin for a bit. She was still asking when Robin was coming home. It breaks my heart because she loves him so much and he is down right nasty to her." Regina admitted.

"If its any consolation, he had a lawyer contact me. He wants to terminate his rights to Emma and to Lilith if she's his." Kathryn informed her.

"That's wonderful. At least another child won't have to deal with a half ass father." Regina grumbled.

"Seriously G, you can't stay out there. Mallory has been in town for two days now, I promised you I would do my best to make sure Emma stays with you. I can't do that if you decide you want to take this into your own hands. And no matter what you say, I know you're dying to actually see Lily. Pictures don't do either of those girls justice." Kathryn spoke softly.

"You've met them?" Regina swallowed harshly.

"Yes, and they are some of the sweetest girls I have ever met besides my God daughter. Mallory asked me to be present when she broke the news to them. Lilith was upset for a little bit but was quickly excited about the fact that she gets a new mommy and a new sister." Kathryn answered.

"I haven't even told Emma yet. I'm not sure I want to either, at least until the results come back." Regina admitted.

"Then you need to bring her into town. Lily and Mal got swabbed earlier today. She was pissed when you didn't show. Kathryn warned.

"Well if we're being honest, I don't give a damn about how she feels Kathryn." Regina snapped, her attention snapped towards Emma who was now dripping all over her as she leaned over to scream into the phone.

"Kitty!" Emma screeched as Regina pulled her into her lap.

"Hey baby." Kathryn was now on speaker phone as she talked to her god baby.

"I want to go to your house." Emma's sentence was perfect, as well as it should be since Regina paid over two hundred dollars a month for it. When Emma first started to talk, she spoke with a heavy lisp and Dr. Aurora Rose advised her to take the extra step and have the problem fixed before it became too late.

"You'll have to ask your Mama about that, Ducky." Kathryn replied.

"Maybe some other time, darling. However you will be seeing Kathryn when we go into town after we pack everything up here." Regina promised.

"No more swimming?" Emma frowned.

"I think you've had enough. Your hand's are starting to look like an old woman's." Regina teased.

"I'm old...I think." Emma nodded looking down at her pruned fingers and toes.

"We'll be in town within the hour." Regina hung up on Kathryn again before picking up Emma and walking the girl into the cabin. Once she slipped a yellow dress and a pair of underwear onto her child, she grabbed her and placed her into her rear facing booster seat.

"Mama can I take a nap?" Emma yawned.

"Yes baby, rest your eyes." Regina kissed Emma's forehead before closing the door and walking around to the driver's side. She drove slower than she needed to, but she was in no rush to have her child swabbed for the third time.

* * *

Mal had asked Ruby to tag along with her back to their hometown. She was unaware of what she was getting herself into and Ruby could help distract the girls while she got everything done. She rented a blood red Range Rover and was now strapping in both girls booster seats, while Ruby bought them a pretzel from a near bye stand. Exhaling deeply, she wondered why she didn't just dry down her '79 Plymouth but then remember Ruby said it didn't very well scream soccer mom.

"Mama where we gos?" Elsa asked, looking up at her struggling mother.

"We are going back to where Mama was born. Do you want to get in first or does sissy?" Mal asked once she secured the last seat.

"I gos, she still eatin." Elsa held up her arms for her mother who spared a glance at Lily who was now covered in mustard and course salt. Groaning, she realized she didn't have time to change the girl if they wanted to make it in time. She had packed several changes of clothes for the trip but Lily would have to wait.

"Princess come here please." Mal grabbed a wet wipe from where she had thrown them into the car. Cleaning off her brunette daughter, she clipped the reluctant child into her seat before closing the door. She had put on Jungle Book in the dvd player that came with the car, and both girls seemed entranced.

"You ready for this?" Ruby asked walking you to her as she finished cleaning herself off.

"No not really, but I can't stop thinking about Emmalyn. I was up all night searching for pictures of her but Regina doesn't have a Facebook page and neither does her parents." Mal admitted while leaning with her back against the car. Flipping her curly dark blonde hair over her shoulders, she looked imploringly at her best friend hoping she could help.

"Well instead of searching for pictures, we can travel the forty-five minutes it takes to get back to Storybrooke and actually see her in person. Have you thought about what you want out of this? How often you want to see Emmalyn?" Ruby asked.

"What do you mean? I want to see my child everyday!"Mal frowned.

"Well that really isn't feasible. Unless you're into Skype and even then a toddler only stays focused for so long. You live in a different town as her." Ruby pointed out.

"I want her with me. I thought it over and I want my kid. If I remember Regina, which I do! She doesn't care about anybody but herself." Mal ground her teeth together.

"The last time you spoke to her you she was seventeen and you were afraid to tell her you really really liked her. You can't judge her based off her teen years, all of us were bitches back then." Ruby tried to keep the blonde levelheaded.

"It doesn't matter. I carried her in me for eight months and I've already missed three years of her life." Mal replied.

"Well as long as you are content with missing the rest of Lily's life go for it! There is no way you are coming out with all three of them Mallie, and you know this." Ruby refuted.

"Lily is MY daughter! Nobody is taking her from me!" Mal growled threateningly.

"Just like Emmalyn is Regina's daughter! You may have carried her, but Regina has raised her. Emma doesn't call you Mama, those two do! You go in there in say that you want to take her baby away from her and you're going to regret it. She hasn't once threatened to take Lily from you, in fact the lawyer lady said that if you fight for custody of Emma its going to be a battle. Her mother is one of the top lawyers in the whole freaking country! She will find out every little detail, every secret will become unearthed and you know who will come back once that happens? Diaval..., do you really want to do that?" Ruby ranted watching her words sink in for Mal.

"I know, you're right. Just- what if she tries to take Lily? What do I do?" Mal looked pleadingly to her best friend.

"Let's not worry about the what ifs, and lets get this show on the road. Kay?" Ruby simply climbed into the passenger seat before strapping in.

 **Two days Later**

Mal was pissed as she guided her two hungry toddlers into Granny's diner. She had come all this way for Regina to pick up and take Emma away for a weekend. Running out of patience and eager to see her other little princess, she told Kathryn to tell Regina that if she didn't make her way back she was calling the cops. With Lily and Elsa sitting in booster seats in the booth, she ordered both of them Mac and Cheese along with two slider burgers knowing that both girls would eat the big meal. What she didn't expect was the door to come flying open so hard it almost knocked the bell off the top. Or the blonde hair little girl in a yellow and lacy white dress and barefoot to come rushing forward giggling.

"Granny hide me! Mama's coming!" The child who looked no older than two seemed to speak perfectly as she rushed passed Mal's table. A small ninja turtle plush fell from her hands on her way pass and when the child turned to look Mal's breath caught. This was her little Emmalyn, and she looked even more beautiful in person if that was even possible. The little girl looked between Mal and the turtle as the older woman bent over to pick it up.

"Hello sweetheart, is this yours?"Mal squatted to the child's level holding out the toy, but Emma frowned and backed away just as the door opened and a stern face Regina came in.

"Emmalyn Yesenia Mills! What have I told you about running with no shoes?" Regina stopped cold when she saw her daughter backing away from the one and only Mallory Nolan.

 **AN: Thank you so much for your feedback! Let me know what you think of this chapter and what you think is going to happen next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Two women gave birth on the same day at the same hospital. Due to a nurses error they both ended up with each others child. This doesn't come to light until Regina Mills husband DNA test's their daughter that looks nothing like either of them. DragonQueen with twins little!Emma &Elsa and a little!Lily.**

Emma turned around with a deep pout set in as she ran over to her mother. The brunette wasted no time in scooping her child up and holding her closely to her chest. Glaring at Mallory, who was still holding her daughter's plushy, her eyes trailed over to Elsa and Lily and her heart clenched. How is it possible that she wanted to take both of them when Elsa wasn't even her child? Maybe it was because she looked so much like Emma.

"Mama she has my Donatello!" Emma whined, burying her face into Regina's neck. She tended to be shy around strangers and she had never seen the woman holding her most prized possession.

"May I have my daughter's toy back?" Regina walked over to the blonde before holding out her hand for the plush. For some reason a lost looking Mal, brought the plush closer to her chest which Regina responded with a raised eyebrow. Reluctantly it seemed, Mal passed over the toy and Regina handed it to Emma.

"That a boy toy! Her not a boy!" Lily frowned looking at the toy that was hanging from Emma's hand.

"Darling, there is no such thing as boy or girls toys. A child should be able to play with anything they want within reason." Regina responded to the child in a soft voice she normally only reserved for Emma.

"You pretty!" Elsa pipped up with a full fledged grin and Regina felt her heart melt.

"Thank you sweetie, so are you." Regina smiled and went to walk away from the table but Mal grabbed her arm.

"We need to talk." Mal whispered harshly and Regina could feel Emma squirm as she let out a whimper. Uncomfortable with the close proximity that the blonde woman had taken with her and her mother.

"You're scaring my daughter, so if you would be so kind and release my arm. Thank you!" Regina snatched her arm away from the woman before continuing her journey over to another booth.

"MAMA OUR FOOD HERE!" Lily screeched loudly, causing Mal to frown.

"Inside voice baby." Mal turned around so she could feed her daughters. They were in mid meal when she saw Regina rise to go to the bathroom, leaving Emma alone to color at the table. Mal found herself walking over to the girl before she could stop herself.

"What are you coloring?" Mal asked in a sweet voice. Emma looked at her blankly before turning back to her paper.

"Mama said not to talk with strangers." Emma hummed kicking her feet.

"Your Mama sounds like a smart lady." Mal commented, this brought a smile out onto Emma's face.

"She is! Mama knows eveby thing!" Emma grinned, titling her head to look up at the older woman. Mal offered her an identical grin when sh realized the three year old trying to say everything was the cutest thing ever. It was the first word she mispronounced and it held an infant like cuteness.

"Everything?" Mal faked a gasp for Emma's enjoyment.

"Mhmm, she tells me things. Like Cindywella foot fits into the shoe but no one else." Emma nodded her head quickly, sending her blonde curls flying everywhere

"Is that so?" Mal questioned with wide eyes

"Yes Ma'am. She say I don't have to play with Cindywella if I don't like to. I like Donatello!" Emma jabbed her red crayon into the ninja turtle plushy.

"I've always been a fan of Michelangelo myself." Mal responded watching Emma glance up at her before crinkling her nose and looking down again. Hearing a silky chuckle from behind her, a guilty face Mal turned to face Regina.

"She doesn't like any turtle _but_ Donatello." There was something about the way Regina had grinned at her like she knew something that Mal didn't.

"Regina." Mal nodded her head in a greeting, trying to keep her eyes from roaming Regina's figure. Her face lacked the flawless makeup that sported all through high school and her short hair had grown out and was in a middle ponytail along with a small poof on the top. Wearing a Nike running shirt and a pair of skin tight running pants, Mal was having a hard time in her quest. Only when the waiter came over with there food did they both break away from looking at one another. Mal frowned when she saw what was on Emma's plate.

Three small salt potatoes, a huge pile of green beans and a child size portion of a grilled chicken breast that was cut into small bite sized pieces.

"Thank you Widow," Regina offered her a genuine smile and the older woman nodded. Mal was even more surprised when Emma dug in with gusto.

"Slow down, Pretty Bird." Regina cooed, pulling Emma hair back into a messy bun. Mallory froze at the nickname before quickly turning back and walking over to her table. The girls were bickering about their juices being mixed up. Lily always got apple and Elsa always wanted white grape, because the purple kind is 'icky Mama'.

"Girls eat your food please." Mal sighed, hanging her head in her hands. Ruby was at the Bed and Breakfast taking a nap, since Mal promised to bring her some food back to the room. They got their stay free since Ruby's grandmother was Widow Lucas.

"Mama tell her stop!" Lily whined when Elsa kicked her.

"Elsa Jane, straighten yourself out and apologize to your sister!" Mal used her mom voice scold the girl.

"But Mama! She say I look like her! But that's a boy look like a girl!" Elsa screamed turning and pointing at Emma who looked up at Regina. Being only two tables away, they had heard the whole conversation.

"I'm not a boy." Emma mumbled, slouching in her chair. However Regina fixed the girls posture and whispered their little pep talk.

"Chin up darling. Show them the Queen that you are." Regina pressed a kiss to Emma's temple, watching her child smile slightly before taking a big bite of green beans.

"Elsa! Either you stop this now, or we can leave. The ball is in your court darling." Mal crossed her arms while gazing at her daughter who had obviously inherited her bluntness and her inability to take others feelings into account. Elsa grumbled something under her breath before spooning some mac and cheese into her mouth. The girls had finished their dinner in record timing, just as the waitress on hand brought up Ruby and her dinner in a take away box. She watched as Emma ran up to the glass counter before pressing her face into where the cheesecakes were on the other side.

"Emma if you get cake here, you will not be having a slice of pie that abuela brought over. Or the ice cream we made last weekend." Regina reminded her child, unaware that Mallory was watching her every move.

"Mama her cake has Elmo." Emma mused before tearing herself away from the glass. Holding up her arms she waited for her mother to grab her.

"Regina!" Mal called out when she saw the brunette woman was heading towards the door.

"She doesn't know anything yet. I'm telling her tonight and I'll have Kathryn get in touch with you." This was all Regina said before turning on her heels with her daughter in her arms and leaving.

* * *

She had given Emma and bath and blow dried her hair, trying to buy herself some times before she broke the news to her little girl. All of her doubts about the switch had ended when she laid eyes on Lilith.

"Pretty Bird, Mama has something she needs to tell you." Regina spoke softly while tucking her daughter in. She prayed for the strength to get through this.

"Yes Mama?" Emma yawned.

"Baby, you know that Mama will always love you and nothing will ever change that right?" Regina watched as a wide smile bloomed on Emma's face.

"Cause I'm your baby." Emma nodded.

"Precisely, because you're my baby and nobody can ever take that away from us." Regina kissed Emma on the nose.

"Sometimes baby, somethings happen that we can't control and we are left dealing with the aftershocks. Do you remember when I took you in to let Dr. Jane swab your mouth?" Regina asked.

"Yes Mama, it felt funny." Emma crinkled her nose adorably.

"Yes, I bet it did. Well we had to do that to see if you came from another mommy's tummy. At the hospital when you were born, the nurse brought me you and I knew that you were my baby to have and to hold. But she gave the baby that came from my tummy to another mommy. Do you understand, Flower?" Regina tried to explain it as best as she could.

"Doctor gave you wrong baby?" Emma frowned, her bottom lip poking out. The blonde had always been a little more intuitive than most children her age.

"Not the wrong baby, just not the one that came from my tummy. The woman at the diner with the two little girls had you in her tummy." Regina corrected, she didn't want her daughter to think that she was the wrong child.

"Okay Mama." Emma still seemed a little troubled but that was also her way of ending the conversation.

"We'll talk more in the morning." Regina promised kissing Emma on the head while the girl murmured her goodnight and love yous.

The next morning she woke up with Emma sleeping heavily on her chest. It was something that didn't happen often, but happened enough times for Regina to know that Emma was going to be especially clingy today. Sending a quick text to Kathryn to let her know she had told Emma but she didn't think the toddler fully understood, her best friend promised to come over in a half an hour. Regina carefully slipped out of her bed and placed Emma in the center before heading to the kitchen to start on breakfast.

Turning on the coffee maker, she pulled three oranges out of the fridge to make Emma some juice and for her to have something to eat with her toast. She rolled two of the oranges on the table to help get the juices flowing before cutting them in half and squeezing the juicy pulp into a cup before mixing it with some distilled water. Emma didn't seem to mind having the pulp in her juice and Regina was glad that she was getting some extra Vitamin C into her finicky child's diet. Popping four pieces of whole wheat toast into the toaster, she turned around hearing her child stumble into the kitchen.

"Mama kisses!" Emma whined, stomping over to to the brunette who had a small smile playing on her lips. Emma was always so clingy after waking up, and if she had gotten into her mother's bed last night then Regina knew she didn't sleep well either.

"Good morning, Pretty Bird." Regina teased, picking her up before smothering her face with kisses.

"I had a bad dream. You got a new baby." Emma clung to her tightly.

"My sweet sweet little Flower. You are Mama's first baby and I love you more than words can describe. No one or nothing could ever take that away from us." Regina hugged Emma to her tightly.

"Promise?" Emma's bottom lip quivered.

"Cross my heart." Regina nodded just as the door bell rang.

"That's probably your Kitty." Regina tried to cheer Emma up but the girl just clung to her tightly as she went to open the door.

"Oh, it's one of those days?" Kathryn mused as Regina let her into the house.

"Yes, but I don't mind it much." Regina replied rubbing Emma's back.

"So what exactly did you tell her?" Kathryn asked once they all got seated in the kitchen.

"That she came from another mommy's tummy but she came home with me. That the baby that came from my tummy went home with a different mommy." Regina replied, buttering two pieces of toast for Emma before cutting it into four pieces.

"But she still **my** mama! She promise me." Emma piped up, glaring down at her toast before shoving half of one into her mouth.

"Of course she's still your Mama, Ducky. Nobody is taking her away. Just the lady that had you in her tummy wants to meet you. Do you think you're up for that?" Kathryn asked the child.

"She likes Michelangelo not Donatello." Emma replied like this was some great offense.

"I'm sure if you teach her where she has gone wrong, she'll come over to the Donatello team. She just wants to get to know you." Kathryn responded, using the same reason that she did for Lily with Emma.

"Her babies are mean. They call me a boy." Emma grumbled causing Regina to wince.

"Because of the ninja turtle toy. They said only boys can play with that. I mean what mother teaches their children to be so narrow minded?" Regina huffed.

"Maybe they don't know all the cooler stuff that you do with Donatello. Are you willing to try little duck?" Kathryn asked. Mallory had told Kathryn to give Emma some time to come around to the idea of them since the first meeting didn't go too good.

"My Mama come too?" Emma cocked an eyebrow.

"Of course I'll be there baby. We have to get ready for soccer right after we meet them, okay?" Regina groaned when she remember she never grabbed Emma's water bottle from the car so she would either have to go out and buy a cold one or a Gatorade or just grab some ice.

"Mama you clean my clothes?" Emma was now swinging her legs excitably. Regina had forgotten to wash Emma's uniform enough times that this was a common conversation. Luckily Emma's godfather and Regina's brother August was her coach and always had a spare uniform for the tot.

"Yes beba, I remembered." Regina rolled her eyes. "Come on let's get you dressed" She scooped Emma up and motioned for Kathryn to follow. She always let Emma pick out her own clothes, the child had a variety of them because sometimes she wanted to wear a dress and other times she wanted to wear cargo's. Emma picked out a pair of stylish army jogger pant and a red trukfit shirt with a zebra pattern. This wasn't an outfit that she would normally let her wear to the park because the shirt was twenty dollars and the pants were thirty but she didn't have the heart to say no. Emma slipped her feet into a pair of children pink Doc Martins before walking over to Regina so she could tie her shoes.

"Sometimes I forget she's so young until she does something like that." Kathryn giggled while Regina simply eyed the mix matched outfit.

"How do you want your hair, beba?" Regina asked

"It's fine." Emma shrugged, not liking much to be done with it no matter what mood she was in. Regina eyed the messy curls before shaking her head.

"I'm brushing it at least." Regina informed her while Kathryn went to make a call.

* * *

Her and Ruby decided to take the girls down to Granny's for pancakes while they waited on a call from either Kathryn or Regina. She had dressed both girls in comfortable clothes for the cooler Maine weather since they were closer to the water now. Elsa was in a cream sweater dress with black stripes , stockings and Mary Jane's. A black slouchy hat sat on top of her blonde curls and was held in place by bobby pins. Lily was in a navy blue dress that had an old school look with the ruffles on the bottom and the black lacy collar. On her feet were a pair of bailey bow Uggs and her rich chocolate locks were pulled back into two french braids.

"Mama we gos to da park today?" Lily asked with a mouthful of apple cinnamon cakes.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth. And yes we will be going to the park as soon as you're done eating." Mal answered.

"Mama I done!" Elsa pushed away her now empty plate that was smeared with the remnants of her chocolate chip pancakes and syrup. Lily finished her last bite shortly after Elsa was done getting wiped down with a wet wipe.

"I gots to potty." Lily murmured as Ruby cleaned her up.

"Well let's go, Little Princess." Ruby grinned walking Lily into the bathroom.

"Mama we gets to see da oder baby today?" Elsa pipped up and Mal's attention snapped to her blue eyed baby. She'd have to make sure she got in some alone time with both girls so they would know how much she loves them.

"She's not a baby, Ellie. All three of you are the same age." Mal corrected

"We see her?" Elsa asked again.

"Yes and when we do you are going to say sorry for hurting her feelings yesterday. Got me?" Mal confirmed.

"But that a boy toy. Her a girl." Elsa shook her head stubbornly.

"Well what about you and your sword? What if she said swords are for boys?" Mal pointed out watching Elsa think.

"But I your Knight. Not a boy." Elsa replied frowning.

"Yes you are my knight, and swords aren't just for boys. Just like ninja turtles aren't just for boys either. You can play with cars, lego's or whatever you want." Mal replied watching Elsa nod slowly. Her phone dinged with a text.

 **'I spoke with Emma and she's okay to see you all today. The park on Maine Street is where we'll be in fifteen. Just don't say that your her Mama.' - Kathryn**

Mal frowned but accepted the terms, knowing she would lose her lid if Regina said she was Lily's Mama. Right now she just wanted to get to know her child, and whatever else would come after.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Two women gave birth on the same day at the same hospital. Due to a nurses error they both ended up with each others child. This doesn't come to light until Regina Mills husband DNA test's their daughter that looks nothing like either of them. DragonQueen with twins little!Emma &Elsa and a little!Lily.**

Chapter Four: Party in the Park.

Surprisingly Mal and Ruby made it to the park before Kathryn and Regina. Both girls had immediately rushed towards the playground area while the adults sat on the bench watching them. The air was chilly and with the wind picking up Mal knew the girls wouldn't last long before complaining about the cold.

"So are you ready for this? While the kids play, hopefully you and Regina can talk about what you expect to happen with everything. Maybe this won't have to go to court." Ruby commented and Mal could barely suppress a scoff.

"It will be a miracle if this stays out of court. I plan on suing the hospital anyways. How negligent can you be?" Mal huffed. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a small toddler practically swagger their way onto the playground, walking next to their mother.

"There she is." Ruby pointed at the trio approaching.

"Why does she insist on dressing her like a little boy? She's such a beautiful girl." Mal spoke lowly.

"Mal come on, you aren't the most feminine . In fact, I bet minus the pink boots you'd wear the same thing. Maybe she lets Emmalyn dress herself." Ruby frowned at her friends comment. She knew that Mallory was just trying to find something to nitpick at with Regina's parenting. Earlier it was the fact that she made Emma eat two vegetables with her dinner. Now it was her clothes.

"Ms. Nolan...Ms. Lucas." Regina nodded when they were close enough.

"Nice to meet you." Emma mimicked her mother's nod, and Mal could tell that Emma clutched at Regina's hand tighter when she spoke.

"It's lovely to meet you too, Emmalyn." Mal responded in kind.

"What I do?" Emma crinkled her nose while looking up at her brunette mother.

"Nothing darling. I only ever call her Emmalyn when she needs to be straightened out. She prefers Emma." Regina slacked her grip on Emma's hand, but her daughter only held onto her loose gray joggers.

"Oh I'm sorry. Emma it is then." Mal gave Emma a small smile.

"Mama can we play?" Emma asked the brunette.

"Why don't you go play with the other kids while I talk to Ms. Nolan." Regina tried to nudge her in the right direction.

"No Mama, they're meanies." Emma protested causing Mal to wince.

"That is not nice Emma. If we don't have anything nice to say we don't say anything at all. If you don't want to play with the other kids, why don't you get your ball from Kitty and go practice kicking." Regina watched Emma walk up to Kathryn to grab the ball before she took off running down the grassy area.

"She plays soccer?" Mal asked.

"Yes, she's on the tiny tot team." Regina nodded, stiffly sitting on the bench.

"Best player they have if you ask me." Kathryn grinned as Regina nodded her agreement.

"Can I ask her full name?" Mal turned to Regina who eyed her skeptically.

"Emmalyn Yesenia Mills." Regina answered.

"The one in the navy blue is Lilith Paige Nolan. Would you like to meet her? She knows about you and Emma." Mal rambled.

"Maybe once they are finished playing." Regina replied as they fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"Look I'm just going to flat out say it. Emma is my daughter, while yes I gave birth to Lily she doesn't view me as her mother. I'm sure we can come to an agreement with you seeing Emma every other week and I Lily, but you are not taking my child away from me." Regina turned to glare at the blonde, daring her to challenge her.

"She's my daughter too! You can't expect me to just walk away and be happy with seeing her every other week, Regina!" Mal snapped back.

"She is only yours by blood! I am her mother, I've been there through every trip to the hospital, every fever, toothache and nightmare! That's what makes you a mother! I put food on the table and make sure she's happy at the end of the day. My daughter wasn't happy coming here but I brought her because you wanted to see her again!" Regina shout whispered, not wanting to attract the attention of the kids. Mal simply looked at her before looking down at her hands.

"I can't just walk away. I can't stop thinking about her. Can you really be content with seeing Lily every other week?" Mal looked imploringly at the brunette.

"I gave birth to that beautiful little girl over there. She looks just like me, but I didn't raise her. She isn't the baby I nursed for sixteen months, she isn't the child I take to swimming dance and soccer every day. She isn't my baby. My Pretty Bird. That's Emma. What you need to do is be thankful for the two beautiful healthy little girls you are raising because you'll always be there Mama. While you will never be Emma's." Regina responded honestly.

"I don't have to listen to this shit!" Mal stood with tears streaming down her face.

"You're right you don't. But hear me now when I say this... You try to take my daughter and it will be the last thing you do. If this goes to court, I won't just be fighting for Emma. I'll be taking Lily with me. This isn't a game you will win. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get my little duckling to soccer practice." Regina responded coolly, the mother bear in her coming out to play. She rose from the bench before calling out to Emma. The little girl picked up her size 1 soccer ball and took off running towards her Mama.

"Bye Ms Noowen!" Emma waved before turning to Ruby "Bye!".

"I'd listen to her. Cora Mills is not one to be trifled with. Especially not when it comes to her grand baby." Kathryn warned

"Lily is her grandchild too! Let me guess she doesn't care about her either, hmm?" Mal scoffed wetly.

"Regina cares about Lily a lot more than she showing. She just doesn't want to feel like she is going to have to choose Lily over Emma because to be honest, Lily will always lose. Be thankful that she doesn't want to take Lily from you, like how you want to take Emma. Your lawyer, well she would like for me to let you know to find someone else. She's Regina's cousin." Kathryn shot Mal a dirty look while Ruby whipped over to look at her best friend.

"You called a lawyer?" Ruby gasped.

"I just wanted to know my options." Mal defended

"More like you wanted to know your chances. I'll tell you right now, you will lose." Kathryn snorted

"Well that explains why she seemed like a defensive bitch." Ruby added

"She left without seeing Lily." Mal looked off towards her twins, who weren't really twins.

"Emma has to be to soccer in thirty minutes but it takes around fifteen for her to take her medicine and be changed. I'm going to set up a time where the children can interact again. Right now the most important thing is getting them used to each other. However I need to know what it is your seeking from this arrangement Ms. Nolan." Kathryn's cool blue eyes peered into her intently.

"I want to be able to watch her grow up. I want her to know that I'm her mom. I want my daughter, but I can't lose Lily. That would kill me..." Mal trailed off

"You can't have them both. How do you think Elsa feels about all of this? I mean I doubt you are showering her with the same interest and attention that you are Lily and Emma." Kathryn crossed her legs while eyeing down the other blonde.

"Ms. Midas, don't presume to know how I raise my children. Elsa gets the same amount of love and attention as Lily!" Mal gritted out.

"I'm just calling it like I see it. You hold onto Lily so tight and Elsa has been left with Ruby nearly every time I have seen you all together." Kathryn responded, watching the comment ruffle Mallory's feathers.

"How about this? I'm finding me another lawyer, and they will get into touch with you." Mal glared down at the lawyer.

"Do what you must. It would just be a shame if you lost not just Emma but Lily in your pursuit of something that was never really yours. I have been trying to get Regina to come around with letting you come by her house to see Emma. Maybe that needs to be rethought." Kathryn rose from the bench to leave.

"Wait!" Mal immediately called out, and cursed herself when Kathryn turned around with a smirk. She knew she had just been played.

"Yes dear? I don't have all day. I'm the one that picks Emma up from soccer." Kathryn tapped her foot impatiently

"I don't want to take this to court! I just want to be able to see my kid more than once every fourteen days! If that makes me an ass, then give me a tail." Mal exhaled deeply.

"It doesn't make you an ass but you have to understand its not about what you want. Hell its not even about what Regina wants. It's what best for the children. If this goes to court, you won't be getting Emma either way. No judge is going to take a child from stability and a mother who has shown herself more than capable of taking care of her. They aren't just going to switch the girls back. They aren't going to just give you Emma and let you keep Lily. You are fighting an uphill battle especially since the judge would be from Storybrooke." Kathryn tried to get it through to Mal.

"This isn't fair." Mal shook her head, swiping at the angry tears rolling down her face.

"No it isn't. But we can't cry about it Mallie. We have to try to pick up the pieces as best as we can. You can't just jump into this thinking that your automatically going to be Emma's Mama. That's Regina's role. Right now lets just be content with getting to know the little Doodle Bug. The rest can follow. You're forgetting that whenever you get Emma, its going to be the same amount of time that Regina gets to see Lily. She isn't one upping you." Ruby comforted her best friend, bringing her into a tight hug.

"I know this is a very emotional time for you. But if you and the girls are feeling up to it, Regina's brother takes Emma to the museum every Thursday afternoon. I'm sure he will have no problem taking Elsa and Lily with him while we all sit down and have a conversation without threatening one another." Kathryn offered, watching Mal nod slowly.

* * *

Kathryn had dropped a grumpy Emma off home after soccer practice and Regina was surprised her normally mud caked child was practically dirt free. Emma ran past her without saying hi, and into the kitchen. This wasn't something that had never happened before if the child was really hungry but one look from Kathryn told her that something had happened.

"What's wrong with Ms. Tude?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"You know how Merida and Tiana's mothers work at the hospital? Well apparently their dinner conversation was about how Emma wasn't really yours and they teased her about it today. She didn't want to play, August called me to come get her early." Kathryn answered as they walked towards the kitchen. Emma had climbed onto one of the stools as was taking the cupcakes out of the container. Regina had made them for her to take to dance for tomorrow. Emma grabbed one with red frosting and the other with green before chucking them into the garbage.

"Emma what are you doing?" Regina raised an eyebrow, eyeing the other four cupcakes that were in different colors.

"My friends need to be punished." Emma deadpanned before licking the excess frosting off her hand. Both adults burst out laughing until Emma's face turned red in frustration.

"Not funny Mama!" Emma whined

"Oh I'm sorry baby! Do you want to talk about it?" Regina immediately sobered up.

"They said you're not my Mama! But you are!" Big fat tears streamed down Emma's face as Regina wiped them away.

"It's okay beba." Regina cooed.

"No it's not! Your my Mama!" Emma cries got heavier.

"I am your Mama, Flower. Remember we don't listen to everything everyone says right?" Regina tried to quite her down.

"I don't want a new mommy!" Emma screamed and Regina was at lost for words.

"Pretty bird, do you want to hear a song?" Regina brushed away the sticky blonde strands of hair that were cling to Emma's face. Emma simply launched herself into Regina's arms and clung to her neck.

" _Last night I prayed on a falling star, that you never have a broken heart. Though the world is cold just remember who you are. And I pray, that you never have a rainy day. And no matter what the people say, even when it hurts it'll be okay. Tomorrow brings new promise, so don't worry about today. First time I saw you, I knew my life had changed."_ Regina pressed a soft kiss to Emma's head, happy that sobs had turned into hiccups.

" _I would have been dead and gone but I found purpose when I brought you home. Even though I'm not there to tuck you in everyday, I'm not far away. This is what a mother prays. Last night I prayed on a falling star, that you'd never have a broken heart. Though the world is cold, please remember who you are. And I pray that you never have a rainy day and no matter what the people say. In your darkest hour I'll help guide your way."_ Regina stopped when Emma pulled back to look at her.

"Meri said I have to go with Ms. Noowen." Emma was breathing heavily and Regina cursed the little red headed child when she realized Emma would have to go back on her nebulizer.

"You don't have to go with Ms. Nolan but she is going to be coming over to see you every now and again. She just wants to get to know you, Flower. She isn't taking you away from me." Regina assured her.

"Her babies come too?" Emma asked.

"Yes they are going to come too. I'm sure they are going to be nicer this time." Regina replied.

"If they don't like Donatello, we not being friends." Emma said firmly, crossing her arms.

"Maybe you can show them Donatello's movie? Then they'll like him." Kathryn offered but Emma looked unsure.

"That's my movie." Emma shook her head in a negative.

"Well how about we sit down and watch some movies. We can make a ducky sandwich." Regina gestured for Kathryn to hug Emma from the other side and she heard the girl giggle she knew that the worse was behind them. At least for today.

AN: Next few chapters are going to be a lot more Lily and Elsa than Emma. Next update is Tuesday(ish) maybe earlier if I have the time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Two women give Birth on the same day at the same hospital. This doesn't come to light until Regina Mill's husband DNA tests their daughter that looks nothing like them.**

 **Chapter Five: Meeting Lilith Paige and Elsa Jane**

Emma had gone over to her grandparent's for the weekend, both of the older Mills wanted to show their granddaughter how much they truly love her with everything going on in her life. Regina had told Mallory this much, but she didn't expect for the blonde to insist she bring over the girls so Lily could properly meet her without tempers flaring between her and Emma. Making a simple lunch of pasta and an organic sourdough bread, she began cleaning up some of Emma's various knick knacks to pass the time. When the doorbell rang, Regina was surprised to find out how clammy her hands were as she went to answer it.

Elsa and Lily both gave her similar grins, and she could see how people could mistake the girls for twins briefly. They were both wearing long sleeved gray cotton dresses with black tights and matching Mary Jane's. Elsa's hair was pulled back into an elaborate braided bun, and Regina briefly wondered if Emma would ever sit still long enough for her to do something like that. As soon as the thought came to her head, she dismissed it. Emma didn't like having people play in her hair, Regina just barely managed to brush it. However she was lucky enough to have natural ringlets as long as Regina gave it a few minutes of attention. Lily had her hair in a side ponytail, with her bangs braided to the other side.

"You both look very beautiful." Regina offered each girl a smile, after talking with her mother she had determined she would treat Elsa the same way she would treat each other girl so there would be minimal jealousy going on.

"Tank you." Elsa grinned.

"Bery much."Lily nodded, finishing Elsa's sentence.

"You pretty too." Lily added after a moment before looking around Regina's legs.

"Oh honey, Emma isn't here right now. How about you all come in?" Regina stepped aside, and reminded herself she was doing this for her daughter.

"Where he go?" Elsa frowned looking around.

"Emma is a girl, just like you two." Regina corrected.

"Her wear boy clothes." Elsa shook her head.

"And play wif boy toy." Lily nodded again, and Regina surmised that Lily was the 'agreeing' one out of the twins.

"She doesn't wear boys clothes, dear. In fact she has a lot of very pretty dresses like you two. Emma just likes to wear jeans when she plays so she doesn't ruin her pretty clothes." Regina responded, sending a slight glare to Mallory

"Girls, I told you there is no such thing as boys toys. Elsa you play with swords and Lily you like playing with trucks. Are you boys because you play with those?" Mal asked.

"No Mama!" Was the unison response she got.

"Exactly, now mind your manners." Mal warned the two girls.

"Chew me Ms...You gots toys?" Lily tilted her head to the side as she looked up at Regina.

"I'm sure Emma wouldn't mind if you played with some of her things. How about we eat first?" Regina lead them into the dining room where she had two of Emma's plates set up for the girls, along with two of her plastic Royal cups, that were just fake wine glasses that she allowed Emma to decorate.

"We eats noodles?" Elsa commented as Mal plated her up some food and Regina did the same for Lily.

"Yes, its a pasta Emma likes to eat. I'm hoping you will too." Regina replied looking down at the colorful food. Yellow and Green Squash along with, mushrooms, eggplant and steamed carrot pieces sat with whole wheat organic pasta and a fresh marinara sauce.

"Yummy!" Lily patted her stomach after she had her first bite.

"I likes this." Elsa agreed, picking out the yellow squash first and eating all of that before moving onto the green. It was the exact way Emma ate the pasta, and it had Regina faltering for a moment. While her child had slightly better speech and green eyes, this little girl in front of her could pass for her carbon copy if she didn't open her mouth.

"Yes this is really good. Sometimes its a struggle to eat any V-E-G-G-I-E-S." Mal smiled at her daughters, and while she wished Emma was here now. She hoped Regina would be able to bond with Lily seeing as the tiny tot had been asking when she was going to see her and her new sister.

"Emma loves her sweets, just in moderation. She knows if she wants to grow big and strong and be able to do things like soccer, swimming and dance then she needs to take care of her body." Regina replied.

"She seems like a very mature little girl. Her speech is almost impeccable for a child her age." Mal commented

"She had a really bad lisp when she first started talking. Her pediatrician recommended a speech therapist to help correct it early on. I can pass along her number if you want." Regina offered, taking a bite of pasta before chewing it.

"No it's fine. I figure they say a lot more than other kids their age. Plus they will be starting school next year anyways, might as well let them just be kids." Mal replied, missing the way that Regina clutched tightly at her fork at the subliminal jab.

"Yes of course. So Lily, can you tell me a little bit about yourself?" Regina asked, steering the topic in a different direction.

"I dunno." Lily shrugged looking to Elsa.

"Her likes purple." Elsa pipped up watching Lily nod with a smile on her face.

"Yeah purple my color!" Lily nodded eagerly.

"Purple is my favorite color also. Elsa what is your favorite color?" Regina tried to keep the other pint sized toddler in the conversation.

"Blue!" Elsa responded, batting her thick eyelashes in Regina's direction and Regina could feel herself melt like butter.

"Blue is a very nice color." Regina agreed.

"Mama fabor color is yellow!" Lily blurted out, looking between the two adults.

"Is it now?" Regina raised an eyebrow watching Mal blush before looking down at her plate.

"Mhmm! What our new sissy color?" Elsa asked, patting the table to get Regina's table.

"She doesn't really have one. She likes red, purple and yellow." Regina let the last word hang watching Mal smile slightly.

"I gets her like blue. Blue better." Elsa shook her head in disapproval.

"You're welcome to try. She is due back later on this evening but I'm sure she will be happy to see you both tomorrow." Regina grinned at the little girl's stubborn nature, and the fact that she would see her baby for the first time in three days before Cora came and whisked her off.

"Mama say we gots to be nice." Elsa looked to Mal for approval before receiving a nod.

"That's right, especially if you want to come over to Emma's house and play with her toys." Mal pipped up for the first time since her misplaced comment.

"I be nice." Lily agreed.

"Mama say Emmie our sissy now, cause she come from Mama. Like Lily come from you." Elsa added.

"Yes that's true." Even if Regina didn't like the way Mallory tried to explain it to the two girls, she knew she wasn't much better explaining it to Emma either.

"So dat mean you my oder mommy." Lily spoke around a mouthful of food as Elsa looked at her wide eyed.

"We gets two mommies like Jazzy?" Elsa asked her mother.

"No dear, Regina is only Lil-" Mal was cut off by Regina.

"Mallory may I speak with you in the kitchen for a moment?" Regina asked in a clipped tone, already seeing the way Elsa's face had fallen.

"Sure." Mal frowned but followed the brunette anyways.

"Eat your food and don't make a mess!" Mal warned both girls.

"What are you thinking?!" Regina chewed into her immediately.

"I was just explaining to Elsa that you are only Lily's other mom. What the hell is your problem?" Mal asked defensively.

"My problem is the fact that you were just about to make your daughter feel like she's the only one left out. Did you even see her face?" Regina hissed.

"She'll get over it! I already have to share two kids with you, you aren't Elsa's mother!" Mal shot back.

"And I'm not trying to be! However if we expect this to work, all of the children need to be treated equally. I don't expect her to call me mom, hell I don't even expect it from Lily but I will treat both of them like my own because I'm not in the business of playing favorites! You can't be selfish, you are only going to hurt Elsa!" Regina responded, watching it finally click for Mallory.

"Well how are we going to explain that while making sure she knows you are her mom?" Mal crossed her arms across her chest.

"Just let me do the talking. You were never good with your words anyways. Three years of tutoring you in English taught me that." Regina bit out before gesturing for Mal to follow her.

"Hello girls, you almost finished?" Regina looked at Lily's empty plate and Elsa's only had bits of grape tomato left.

"We done." Lily announced.

"Mama is her my mommy too? Lily say no!" Elsa pouted.

"Honey I'm not your mommy, but that doesn't mean your going to be left out. You can do the same stuff with me along with Lily and Emma, I promise." Regina responded watching Elsa ponder the words in her head.

"Okay. Pinkie!" Elsa held out her small finger and Regina immediately looped them together. This was something Emma never wanted to do, she found it difficult to separate her fingers sometimes and just grew frustrated with trying to learn.

"Me too!" Lily yelled leaning across the table getting red hand prints on the cloth.

"What you do with one you have to do with them all." Mal smirked.

"I'm ready for it, the question is are you?" Regina shot back the same smirk before connecting her pinkie with Lily's.

 **AN: Should I have a Mommy!Mal+ Little!Emma moment next, or a Mommy!Regina+ Emma? Let me know your thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Two women give birth on the same day at the same hospital. Due to a nurses error they both end up with each others child. This doesn't come to light until Regina Mill's husband DNA test's their daughter who looks nothing like either of them. DragonQueen with twins little!Emma &Elsa and a little!Lily.**

 **Chapter Six: How can you say no to those Pretty Green Eyes.**

Mal had dropped both girls off at Regina's the next morning because all three girls were going to the Science Museum with her brother August. Transferring her two booster seats over into his truck seemed more difficult than anticipated and she groaned when she caught sight of Emma's seat rear facing. Yet another thing they did different with their girls. Regina believed in extended rear facing while Mal wasn't swayed on the pros and cons and both of her girls preferred forward facing for a ride. Lily and Elsa had chosen to forgo wearing a dress, but the long shirt with a belt over a pair of leggings still looked like a dress of sorts. They both had on a pair of tall black combat boots and Elsa had on a black hat while Lily's was cream.

"Girls, why don't you go wait by the door?" Mal watched them go run up the large porch before seeing Elsa push the doorbell.

"Mama, they are here!" Emma's voice was raspy as she screamed to Regina to let them know of there guests arrival. She closed the door on August's truck before going to walk towards the house. Lily and Elsa were both already inside but Emma was glaring at her with her arms crossed. Mallory would have thought it was adorable if the pint sized toddler wasn't so intimidating. Dressed a white an black leopard print onesie with the feet in them, with a brown and black tutu pulled over them she looked so cute.

"Hello Emma, how are you this morning?" Mal squatted down to speak with the girl, she noticed that Emma was actually several inches shorter than both Lily and Elsa but she also had a little bit of baby fat on her cheeks that they didn't.

"Take your babies home!" Emma stamped her foot.

"Emmalyn Yesenia Mills! Watch how you are speaking to adults!" Regina gave her daughter a disapproved look before telling Mal to come into the house.

"I'm just packing lunch for all three of the kids. Little Miss. Tude has been grumpy since she woke up." Regina eyed her daughter who was glaring at Lily and Elsa for playing with her toys.

"Why are they here? Those are my toys! Auggie is mine!" Emma jumped up and down before throwing herself on the floor.

"Emmalyn, in a minute you're not going to be going with Auggie at all. Lily and Elsa will be the only ones going because they are acting like good little girls." Regina looked down at the thrashing toddler. Had Mal felt comfortable enough, she would have probably spanked Emma and put her in time out. Yet another thing that set them aside as parents.

"Don't want them here!" Emma sat up to scream, her face a tomato red.

"I think somebody needs to take a nap. I'll call Auggie to let him know." Regina picked up the phone and Emma said something that shocked them all.

"I don't like you no more! I want my Nona!" Emma bolted from the room, as Regina looked at the spot she had been standing at in shock. Tears built up in the back of her eyes and Mallory felt bad that the three year old's words affected her so much.

"Look she didn't mean that. Lily and Elsa used to tell me that all the time in hopes they would get what they want. You just have to go in there and let her know she hurt your feelings. But maybe this wasn't a good idea. We've been disrupting her schedule and she isn't like Elsa and Lily. She's the only child and she's used to being the center of you and your family's world. She isn't used to sharing." Mal tried to comfort her.

"What's the matter with my Humming Bird?" August walked in carrying a hiccuping Emma who had her face buried in his neck.

"She's upset that Lily and Elsa are going with you to the Museum. Bring her here." Regina gestured for him to hand her Emma. August unsnapped the tutu that was making it awkward to hold the toddler before handing her off.

"Pretty Bird, you know you hurt Mama's feelings when you said you didn't like me anymore. Right?" Regina bounced Emma lightly, feeling the girl shake her head and smear her hot wet tears on her neck.

"Mama gets new baby and she makes Emmy go with Ms. Noowen!" Emma's grip on Regina tightened significantly, her baby nails digging into the back of Regina's neck..

"Emma your Mama wouldn't make you go with me. She loves you and you are her baby." Mal couldn't help but join in to comfort the girl. Emma lifted her head and looked bleary eyed at the older blonde.

"Promise?" Her bottom lip quivered.

"Pinkie!" Mal nodded holding out her finger but Emma crinkled her nose.

"I don't like that." Emma shook her head causing Regina to chuckle.

"She doesn't know how to do it, she gets too flustered." Regina supplied. Emma used her chubby hands to grab both sides of her mothers cheeks.

"Don't be sad. Emmy loves you. Mama kisses!" The three year old demanded, puckering up her lips. Once she kissed every inch of her daughter face and the girl let out a tiny giggle, she set her down on the ground.

"Now are you ready to get dressed so you can go to the museum with Lily and Elsa?" Regina gestured to the pair of skinny jeans and the sweater on the couch.

"Mama I am dressed." Emma shook her head, looking down at her pajamas.

"Emma you can't wear your PJ's out the house." Regina told her

"Why not? I pretty right Ms. Noowen?" Emma looked up at her with the prettiest green eyes, eyes she had inherited from her father Diaval and she found that she couldn't say no. How can you say no to those pretty green eyes?

"You look gorgeous sweetheart." Mallory complimented watching Emma blush.

"See Mama?" Emma grinned up at them.

"Don't encourage her." Regina hissed lowly.

"Emma why don't we put on some play clothes?" Regina tried again.

"Ms. Noowen say I gorgo!" Emma shook her head before running off towards August who was playing with the faux twins.

"You think its funny now, but she's going to butcher your name for years to come. She knows how to say Nolan, she just refuses." Regina crossed her arms.

"She could just call me Mal or Mallie. I feel like her teacher when she calls me Miss." Mal smirked looking over to where Elsa was trying to convince Emma to put her hair into a scrunchy but the girl wasn't having it.

"She hasn't taken any of this well. I blame Robin...the things he said to her are inexcusable." Regina shook her head.

"Well I'm glad that he signed over his rights to Lily. One less asshole to worry about popping in and out of her life." Mal remarked watching Regina raise an eyebrow.

"Yes, I've been meaning ask about their biological father. Is that something I'm going to have to worry about?" Regina questioned

"I doubt it, he didn't even know I was pregnant before I split. It's better for the kids that he doesn't know anything about them." Mal replied

"Is he dangerous?" Regina bit her bottom lip.

"Not to them, no. The business that his father roped him into is. Diaval could never say no to the man, I left before everything got serious but still. Do you want your children involved in a Colombian drug cartel? Luckily the only thing the girl's got from him is their eyes. And even then it's only Emma. I used to think Lily looked like him, the dark hair and pale skin but I never could explain those chocolate brown eyes. I guess I got my answer." Mal looked over to the brunette sadly.

"They look like you. Emma's eyes are heterochromia. Blue, brown, gray but they look so green." Regina replied.

"Diaval's were the same way." Mal nodded.

"Did you love him? Were you in love with him?" Regina asked, not caring if she was overstepping.

"I loved him yes but I was never in love with him. I could never be in love with a man." Mal replied honestly as Regina frowned with an expression asking her to explain.

"I'm gay. Lesbian to be politically correct." Mal watched Regina for a reaction but the moment was ruined by Emma pulling frantically on Mal's pant leg.

"Ms. Noowen! Ms. Noowen!" Emma tried to climb her but Mal just scooped her up, happy that she at least wanted to be breathing the same air as her.

"Yes sweetling?" She watched Emma crinkle her nose at the nickname before plowing on.

"Lily say you play soccer...Like me!" Emma looked at her wide eyed.

"That's right. I played it for a long time, since I was a little older than you up until now." Mallory nodded, not seeing the big deal. Emma simply grinned before asking to be put down.

"I dance like my Mama. She the best." The way that Emma looked at Regina like she could move mountains if she wanted to touched Mal. To Emma, her Mama was truly her hero that could do anything.

"Yeah your Mama used to be a really good cheerleader. She used to cheer at the soccer games." Mal watched as Regina's cheeks flushed slighty.

"I wanna cheer Mama!" Emma looked at the brunette wide eyed.

"I don't think we have a cheerleading team for your age, Ducky." Regina watched Emma pout.

"You the boss, you make one!" Emma responded causing Mallory to burst out laughing. The glare the toddler sent her was all that it too send the blonde crashing to the floor with laughter.

"Mama, its not funny."

"No baby it's not. Why don't you go play with Lily and Elsa?" Regina watched as Lily kept looking over to them.

"Ellie wants to touch my hair. Lily get her to stop." Emma didn't like anybody touching the mess of curls that flowed down her back. Regina would practically have to either bribe her or threaten her with a timeout to even get it done.

"I'm sure if you tell her that, she'll stop." Regina replied

"No she won't. She stub like a mule!" Emma placed her hands on her hips as she looked at the other blonde child thoughtfully.

"Stub like a mule?" Mal raised an eyebrow.

"She doesn't know how to say stubborn. She probably picked up the saying from my mother." Regina grumbled.

"Gee, are the lunches ready? I'm trying to get there before all of the other soccer moms. They are a pain in the ass!" August groaned.

"August! I have warned you about your language! I won't allow Emma to go with you if you can't control yourself!" Regina snapped.

"Chill out sis, its not like she hasn't heard it from mom before!" August defended.

"Auggie you owes me a dollar for the bad word." Emma piped up, holding out her hand. August gaped at her before looking to a bemused Regina.

"Don't just stand there, pay up!" Regina urged him on, watching her older brother pull out his wallet and handing Emma a crisp one. When he went to put it away the child protested.

"Uh huh! You gotta give Lily and Ellie one too!" Emma held out her hand after shoving the first dollar into her onsie.

"What? That's a total rip off!" August groaned again.

"Don't do the crime if you can't pay the fine." Regina replied watching August hand Emma two more dollars to give to Elsa and Lily. The girl looked down at the money in her hand before turning to Mallory

"You hold it!" Emma waved the dollars for the blonde woman to take.

"Well Emma does that mean I get to hold your dollar?" Regina asked watching Emma turn to her wide eye.

"What dollar?" Emma tried to act innocent causing Mal to chuckle as Regina narrowed her eyes.

"The dollar you stuffed into your pajamas." Regina crossed her arms.

"No the babies hold their own." Emma quipped grabbing the money back from Mal before skipping over towards Lily and Elsa and handing them their separate dollars.

"She seems to be coming around a bit." August remarked.

"Well you know Emma. Her moods change if the wind blows a certain way." Regina exhaled deeply.

"Yeah but even when she's pissed at you, you're still her Savior." August pointed out.

"Nu uh! Mama my Queen!" Emma replied sweetly , wrapping her arms around Regina's leg.

"Well darling whose the Savior?" Regina asked.

"Kitty!" Emma grinned.

"Why, because she gives you those juice boxes that your Mama says you can't have?" August teased watching Regina's slack jaw expression.

"And you let her?! Those things have far too much sugar and not enough juice!" Regina protested.

"The kid will be fine with a little sugar. Gosh, you don't get all up in arms when Papa gives her milkshakes." August huffed watching Regina's eyes widen comically.

"What?!" Regina screeched.

"Auggie that was a secret! Not suppose to tell!" Emma chided her uncle watching him put up his hands in surrender.

"And you! My sweet little chickpea is keeping secrets from me?" Regina swooped down to pick up her daughter and set her on the island.

"I'm Nona's chicky! She nots to tell you cause you won't like it. And Mama?" Emma raised her tiny eyebrow as she leaned forward slightly.

"Yes pretty bird?" " Regina pushed Emma's hair from her face.

"I likes shakes. A lot." The toddler deadpanned causing all the adults to laugh as she scrunched up her nose.

"Not funny!" Emma protested.

"Are you going to get the kid dressed or am I taking her like this?" August questioned.

"No, the mothers from that soccer team already have enough to gossip about. Either Emma gets dressed or she doesn't go." Regina replied looking to her daughter for an answer.

"I don't wanta wear pants!" Emma whined

"Then you can wear a dress with tights like Elsa and Lily. The choice is yours Emma, make a decision. And it is want to not wanta, enunciate Emmalyn" Regina responded.

"I'll wear the dress." Emma grumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Two women give birth on the same day at the same hospital. Due to a nurses error they both end up with each others child. This doesn't come to light until Regina Mill's husband DNA test's their daughter who looks nothing like either of them. DragonQueen with twins little!Emma &Elsa and a little!Lily.**

 **Chapter Seven: Her Not So Sisters Keeper...**

Mallory had been treading lightly with everything going and Regina had been coming around to the idea of her spending time with Emma. Still it seemed to be a struggle to get the brunette to let her take the small toddler with her to the park alone while she went into her parents office to catch up on some work. She still had no idea what the young mother did for a living but she also didn't feel comfortable enough to ask. She had taken off the next couple of weeks to stay in Storybrooke to get to know her daughter but she realized at some point she was truly going to have to return to Portland. She had a life and a thriving business, the girls had school and their other activities. It just wasn't feasible to think that she could just pick up and move here and everything turn into this picture perfect fantasy.

"Regina, its a couple of hours at the park. The girls have been begging to go!" Mal followed the brunette into the kitchen, and she was ashamed to admit that her eyes were glued to the woman's plump ass encased in a pencil skirt.

"So then take Lilith and Elsa to the park then, Mallory. I have absolutely no idea why you're badgering me." Regina quipped, clasping her dainty diamond watch on before she walked over to where the girls were quietly eating at the table.

"Gina I wanna sammich." Elsa turned her nose up at the cut up pieces of fruit and cheese that were on her plate. The organic turkey breast and multi-grain crackers were nothing but crumbs though. Regina looked over to Lily's plate which mirrored her sister's before nodding.

"Is cashew butter and honey okay?" Regina asked.

"You gots peanuts butters?" Lily raised an eyebrow before tilted her head to the side causing Regina to grin.

"No, Emma can't have peanut butter. It makes her sick." Regina answered, walking over to the cabinet to grab the ingredients. Grabbing too slices of multi-grain bread, she poured the clove honey on one side before slathering the other with the homemade cashew butter. Cutting the sandwich in half, she placed a half in front of the girls before turning to Emma. The slightly smaller child had bits of banana all over her face, and her eyes fluttered sleepily at the table.

"Pretty Bird, are you sleepy?" Regina cooed, taking a damp paper towel and cleaning off her child's face.

"Mama I take a nap." Emma muttered, holding out her arms to be picked up.

"Mama has to go to Papa's office. Do you want to go to Kitty's until I can come get you?" Regina asked

"Ellie say Ms. Noowen get us Ice Cream." Emma murmured, looking in Mal's direction . Regina glared slightly at the blonde woman.

"Baby you can have ice cream after dinner tonight...Do you want to go with Ms. Nolan and not Kitty?" Regina asked, her chest restricting when she asked the question. She knew it was the right thing to do, to let her child have a choice but that did not make the feeling go away that Mal was trying to take her daughter.

"I wanna take a nap." Emma replied, getting fussy.

"You can take a nap with me , sweetie. When you wake up you can play at the park with Elsa and Lily. If you want." Mal added the last part even though she didn't want to. Emma seemed to ponder it for a moment before looking at her Mama.

"You coming?" Emma lifted an eyebrow.

"No baby, I have to go to the office. I've already missed enough work to stay at home with you." Regina pressed a kiss to her daughters forehead.

"Nona say you don't have to work." Emma muttered.

"That's because she's a little tickled that I'm taking over Papa's job next year coming." Regina grinned when she remember she was going to be running their small little town very soon.

"You're going to be the Mayor?!" Mallory's eyes buldged.

"Mama gonna be the big boss. Ms. Henchow." Emma nodded her head firmly.

"She means Head Honcho." Regina corrected still grinning down at the child in her arms.

"Yep, that's what I say! Mama gonna let eberbody wear their jammies." Emma yawned before burying her head into Regina's neck.

"I think I should just send her over to Kat's. What if she gets cold?" Regina bit down on her bottom lip.

"I'll bring a blanket. Please Regina, I'm begging you! I just want some time with all three girls before I have to head back to Portland!" Mal begged and Regina finally relented.

"Fine, but take two blankets just in case. She likes to cocoon herself in them." Regina muttered but passed a dazed Emma to Mal.

"Baby, I'll see you when I get back." Regina promised before pressing a quick kiss to Emma's chubby cheek. She went to walk out of the room but Elsa protested.

"GINA! What about my kisses?" Elsa pouted, she had taken a shine to the brunette woman in the past few days while Lily remained shy and glued to Mal for the most part.

"Oh dear! Silly me, I'm so forgetful!" Regina played along pressing two kisses to Elsa's cheek as an apology. She looked unsurely to Lily before the small child smiled up at her.

"I gets three!" Lily held up four fingers and Regina chuckled before putting one down.

"Well you drive a hard bargain, but I accept!" Regina gave Lily her kisses before looking at her watch. She was going to be late if she didn't leave soon.

"I'll call you around noon. Emma will probably want to eat if she's awake around that time. We could all meet at Grannys?" Regina picked up her purse.

"Sounds good." Mal murmured, sniffing Emma's hair and exhaling the baby shampoo.

"If her chest starts bothering her, call me. You don't know how to administer her medication and I'd rather be safe than sorry. She seems like she lethargic anyways, I just hope she doesn't get sick." Regina seemed to be wringing her hands together

"If she starts to feel under the weather I will call you Regina. I promise." Mal vowed, seeing the warring Mama Bear hoovering over the surface.

"I'm holding you to that Ms. Nolan." Regina locked her jaw before finally leaving the house, leaving Mal a key to lock up.

"Okay girls. Finish up eating and I'm going to go find something warm for Emma to wear." Mal watched as her daughter's scarfed down their sandwiches.

"Mama, is Emmie your baby too?" Elsa asked after she took a deep pull of her juice box.

"Emma is Gina's baby." Mal replied after she was able to find her words.

"Is she your baby too? She gots to be, cause she our sissy!" Lily pipped up.

"She is your sister, that's right. I guess she is my baby too but she's Gina's baby also."Mal stumbled over her words.

"Cause Gina my other Mama?" Lily tilted her head to side, and all Mal could do is nod.

"I like Gina." Elsa commented

"I like her too. She be the Mommy and you be Mama." Lily slapped her hands on the table signaling she was ending her part of the conversation.

With Emma wrapped in a fleece blanket underneath a wool blanket in her lap, she sat down on the park bench and watched as Lily and Elsa ran around the playground. Emma was clutching her hair tightly and other than the occasionally murmur she was practically dead to the world. She could see another little girl slightly bigger than the twins (could she really even call them that anymore?) with a head full of red curls. A brunette woman sat down next to her on the bench but her eyes were glued to a sleeping Emma.

"So I see the Mills finally gave back the wee lamb. Shame that Regina never listened when we told her the babe looked nothing like her or Robin. We all thought she cheated." The thick Scottish accent left Mallory trying to decipher what she had said. When it clicked, she flushed a deep red. It was more out of anger than anything else.

"Regina didn't give me Emma. And I really don't see how this is any of your business." Mal locked her jaw, watching Elsa help Lily into the swing.

"So you're just letting her keep your child?" The woman raised her voice, startling Emma who blinked up at Mal sleepily.

"Mallie?" Emma yawned, and Mal smiled at the fact that she hadn't called her Ms. Noowen.

"Baby doll if you're tired, go back to sleep." Mal cooed, patting her wild curls down.

"Not tired no more." Emma yawned but squirmed in her arms, looking around for Elsa and Lily. When she saw Merida, she froze up before looking at the girls mom.

"Ellie-nor." Emma tilted her head slightly and Mal stifled at giggle at how 'Regina' the action was.

"Hello Little Mills." Eleanor smiled stiffly at the child.

"Ms. Noowen, I go play?" Emma snapped her head back to Mal whom nodded before setting her down. Her little sweatpants and hoodie were crooked but she took off running towards the swings faster than Mal had ever seen a child run.

"My daughter Merida plays on the same tiny tot team as Emmalyn. My name is Eleanor. We're one of the founding families." Eleanor introduced herself.

"No, you married into one of the founding families. I grew up here too." Mal commented watching Eleanor bristle at her words.

"I don't see how you let someone else raise your child. Why you two didn't just switch the girls back while they are still young is beyond me." Eleanor replied snidely

"Good thing I didn't ask you right?" Mal chuckled humorlessly, watching all four girls stand around the teeter totter. Something about Elsa's posture threw her off, and the timid way Emma seemed to take a small step away from Merida. She could hear her children squeaky voice but couldn't make out what they said. Merida closed the space between her and Emma and the smaller child seemed to straighten out as if to make herself taller. Merida's face turned red from whatever Emma had said to her and she launched herself onto the smaller blonde. Both her and Eleanor were already off the bench by the time Elsa and Lily had jumped in, trying to drag the bigger toddler off of their sister.

"Girls!" Mal yelled once she was close enough. She could see Lily reel back from biting Merida and she grimaced and Elsa held on tight to the girls hair tugging.

"OFF MY SIS-TER!" Elsa demanded as Mal tried to pry her hands away. Eleanor scooped up her daughter once she was free and both adults gasped when they saw Emma's face. A purplish bruise was already forming over her left eye and her nose was bleeding as she held back tears. However in her hands she held two clumps of red hair as Merida howled in pain.

"What are you teaching those girl to be? Animals?!" Eleanor gasped rubbing her daughter's scalp.

"Please! We both saw your daughter attack Emma first!" Mal defended trying to pick up the injured tot.

"The girl probably provoked her! That one is known to have a nasty mouth on her!" Eleanor shot back.

"No uh! Her said that Emmie Mama don't want her no more! Her kept saying it but we told her stop! Emmie just asked who her real daddy was cause she got red hair and you don't! Like the milk man!" Lily defended and Mal was shocked. Normally it was Elsa whom was the outspoken one. Watching Eleanor blush before looking away.

"Seems to me the only child's DNA you should be worried about is the one in your arms. Girls lets go." Mal made the twins walk in front of her as she held Emma in her arms. Her nose bleed hadn't slowed and it had stained the hoodie she had placed on her.

"Your Mama is going to be so mad at me..." Mal bit her lip in worry as she looked at the eye.

"Mhmm." Emma nodded as the blood dripped onto Mal's shirt. She would be lucky if she could walk away mirroring Emma's bruised face after Regina got through with her. She barely even registered that Emma was still clutching several red curls in her hands.

 **AN: Uh Oh, Regina's gonna be pissed...**.If there is anything special you guys want to see just let me know


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Like a lioness with her cub**

Mal had managed to stem the bleeding in Emma's nose, but that didn't stop the toddler from screeching her head off and yelling for her Mama. The blonde had been crying for the past half an hour and when her breathing started to seem labored and she said her chest was itchy Mallory quickly called Regina.

"Regina Mills speaking..." The brunette seemed distracted as she answered the phone and Mal hesitantly bit her lip.

"Hello?" Regina asked with a touch of annoyance.

"Gina! ThegirlsgotintoafightattheparkandEmmagothurtandshe'scryingforyouandherchestisbotheringher!" Mal rushed out.

"Mallory? I didn't get any of that. Take a deep breath and calm down. Now start over." Regina put aside her ow nerves knowing that Mal wasn't going to be able to help her if she was all riled up. She was already leaving her office and rushing down to her car.

"I took the girls to the park and they got into it with another little girl named Merida. Emma got hurt but I cleaned her up when we got back here. She won't stop crying and she's going to make herself sick. She said her chest is itchy. I need you!" Mal pleaded on the verge of tears.

"Mal, the first thing you need to do to grab her purple pack out of the cabinet above the stove in the kitchen. Do you have that?" Regina threw her purse into the passenger side, ignoring everything that fell out and onto the floor. She would be able to clean it up later. Hearing some rustling on the other side, Mal voiced her agreement.

"I have it!" She responded.

"Okay, now set that on the table in the living room. I'm on my way home. I need you to grab Emma and take her into the bathroom and turn on the shower. Turn the hot water all the way on and close the door so that steam fills the room." Regina spoke slowly, transferring the call to her bluetooth.

"What about Lily and Elsa?" Mal hesitated again.

"They will be fine for five minutes. Tell them to go sit down in my room on the bed. Mallory! This isn't the time for hesitating. If you let her work herself up, it will only get worst! Think life and death!" Regina barked in annoyance while flying down the street. She knew something like this was going to happen. Emma hadn't been herself since she had woken up. Three minutes later she was pulling into the drive way and she yanked her keys out of the ignition before running in her heels into her house.

"Emma?" She called out and she could faintly hear her daughter's hoarse cries as she ran down to the bathroom. Pulling open the door, she immediately saw her red face toddler before practically snatching her out of Mal's arms and quickly walking down to where Mal had set the pack. Pulling it opened, she was glad she kept the nebulizer hooked up. All she had to do was dump in the medical steriod and hook it up to the wall before attacking it to Emma's face. The girl was still crying but it was more of a whimper as Regina unbuttoned her silk blouse.

"W-What are you doing?" Mal asked from the door way. She was watching the process trying to remember everything.

"She likes listening to my heart, it calms her down." Regina answered, bring Emma to her chest. To Mallory's surprise the girl's cries instantly ceased.

"Remember deep breaths baby.." Regina cooed while still rifling through the pack and pulling out a brand new needle and a bottle of liquid medicine.

"What's that for?" Mal asked softly.

"It's another steroid, she gets it after a bad attack. It helps reduce the swelling in her lungs and she's able to get more air." Regina answered, before she took note of her daughter's bruised face.

"Why is she like that? Did something happen?" Mal was wringing her hands together as the twins came bounding in.

"They thought it was because she was a little early but now I think it's because she wasn't a singleton and didn't receive the proper medical attention. It's normally easily managed." Regina answered, smiling softly as the twins sat next to her on the sofa.

"Mommy her gonna be okay?" Lily peered down at Emma who was slowly blinking while looking at her Mama.

"Emma's gonna be fine honey." Mal responded.

"Mama I was askin my mommy." Lily rolled her eyes, missing it when Regina blanched of color.

"Emma's going to be okay, she'll be playing with you two tomorrow...' Regina assured her before looking to a torn Mal.

"Mal , we'll talk about that later. However I want to know what happened to my baby's face." Regina asked the older woman in a deadly tone.

"The meanie at the park hit her! I help and Lily too!" Elsa piped up as Regina raised an eyebrow to their mother.

"Well I was talking to Eleanor, who is a b-i-t-c-h by the way when Merida attacked her. We got there in less than ten seconds I swear but it took a bit longer to seperate all of the girls. Apparently, Merida was teasing Emma about you not wanting her and Emma told her that her real father was the milk man because they both have red hair and then they started fighting!" Mal babbled and Regina couldn't contain her hearty chuckle.

"Oh pretty bird, for such a tiny thing you have big ears. I'm going to tell Kitty to watch you from now on." Regina tickled her daughter's foot.

"Mama I took her hair." Emma's voice was muffled by the mask but she pointed to the table where a decent sized portion of red curls laid on the table.

"Emma remember we don't fight. We use our words." Regina chided taking off the mask since the medicine was finished

"I did! She got mad and hurt me!" Emma pouted her little lip poking out.

"Yes and I'm going to deal with that heathen. You two girls, no fighting." Regina turned to the twins who were trying to look innocent.

"No fight." Elsa nodded but Lily didn't seem so convinced.

"I help my sissy's. Mama say so!" Lily rebuked causing Regina to look to Mal.

"What? They never hit first but Portland has a lot of tiny bullies. I want them to stick up for themselves and each other." Mal held her ground.

"I suppose this one time is okay. But Emmalyn Yesenia Mills, papa is going to be sad when he sees you got hurt..." Regina tried playing the toddler into feeling bad about fighting.

"Good! He take her to jail! Not supposed to hit people!" Emma quipped but leaned back into her mother's embrace.

"I see a little Mayor in our futures." Mal grinned.

"No I'm going to be a soccer player! Or a ninja turtle, like Donatello!" Emma grinned towards her biological mother.

"I've gotta see what moves you got kid. Before we go back to Portland I'll take you out." Mal remarked.

"Why you go back? You don't like it here? You don't like us?" Emma scrunched up her nose as she fired off the questions.

"Emma I do like it here and I love spending time with you all!" Mal corrected her.

"Then stay with us." Emma replied like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Love Bug it's not that simple. Mallie has work back at her home and the girls have school. They have their own home and stuff." Regina turned Emma to face her.

"But Auggie said they mine!" Emma whined

"Emmalyn, you know you don't own people." Regina spoke sternly.

"But they are! Ellie and Lily my sisters and Mallie is mine!" Emma protested, letting out a displeased grunt.

"I wanna stay wif Emmie!" Elsa seemed to pick up on Emma's mood and she now mirrored it with the same pout and everything.

"Well what about Lily and me, Cupcake?" Mal asked picking up her blonde toddler.

"You stay too! Now we gets two Mama's and not one. Everybody else gets two and we only gots one!" Elsa whined.

"Yeah Mama! I wants two!" Lily agreed.

"Girls you know we have to go back. You have dance, piano and your violin waiting for you in your own rooms. Not at the Inn." Mal shook her head. A small growl caught her attention and she turned to look at Emma.

"You go! Just like Daddy, you go! Don't want you anymore! Don't want me!" Emma shouted at Mal who looked taken aback before looking to a teary eyed Regina.

"Emmalyn, stop that right now!" Regina spoke firmly before Emma turned to bury her face in her neck.

"Her just like my daddy. They go but don't come back." Emma whined, clutching onto her mom.

"Honey Drop, I wouldn't just leave and not come back. But I do have to work. I'll call and visit as much as I can!" Mal promised, bringing her crying twins into her arms while Regina held onto Emma. She didn't get a response from the girl but she also wasn't expecting one.

"She'll be fine." Regina shook her head trying to assure the blonde woman who didn't seem to believe her.

"Okay." Mal nodded.

 **AN: Coming up soon is their trip back to Portland, Mal runs into a familiar face and also receives some surprised phone calls. =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Secrets and Lies**

There was a heavy weight on her chest as she woke up, however she knew from experience that this was just Emma either laying on her or sitting criss cross apple sauce on her. Blinking slowly, she peered into green eyes and looked intently at her daughter's forlorn expression. Emma rested her elbows on her thighs and her chin in her hands as she looked off dazed.

"Good morning, pretty bird." Regina yawned , starling the toddler.

"Morning Mama." Emma puckered up her lips before a kiss before leaning down to retrieve it from her mother.

"Did you sleep good, Ducky?" Regina asked, bringing Emma to lay down on her so that her weight was evenly distributed.

"I don't member it." Emma shrugged and Regina nodded along

"Mallie call?" Emma asked the same question every morning for the past four days and everyday Regina had to tell her the blonde hadn't called yet. Checking her phone she seen no new messages or missed calls from the older woman.

"Not yet baby. I'm sure she will soon." Regina added, her heart breaking at Emma's disappointed expression. It wasn't like Regina hadn't tried to get into contact with the other woman but all of her calls had gone unanswered.

"I think she forgot bout us." Emma murmured, and Regina simply rubbed circles on her back.

"I'm sure that's not true, darling...How about I make us some hot cakes for breakfast. We can put chocolate chips in them. Just like you like them." Regina promised

"Okay." Emma didn't seem enthusiastic about it though. Both Mills women clambered off the bed, and Regina noticed her daughter dragging her feet but she didn't have the heart to scold her for it.

"Mama I wanna see Lily and Ellie!" Emma turned to her suddenly with a pout firmly in place.

"Darling, I'm sure Mallory will call today. Then you can talk to the girls until you guys fall asleep." Regina tried to assure her.

"Not fair! First I don't like them and they always here! Now I like them and they won't come back!" Emma grunted and Regina smirked slightly at the pint sized blonde's change of attitude.

"Oh you like them now? Even though they won't play with Donatello?" Regina mused.

"It's okay cause he mine! I got to share you but I don't got to share him." Emma hummed.

"Well darling I feel flattered." Regina said dryly , as she picked Emma up and put her into one of the bar stools.

"Mama..." Emma looked to the brunette expectantly.

"Yes pretty bird?" Regina asked, grabbing the dry ingredients for the hot cakes.

"Ellie and Lily say your their mommy." Emma stated before she stopped causing Regina to turn to her. She knew that the toddlers mind wasn't really processing what had taken place but it was getting tiresome to keep butchering an explanation.

"Lily came from my tummy. So that makes me her mommy by blood. You came from Mallory's tummy, so that makes her your mommy by blood. However I've loved you with all my heart and soul, and your my baby by something much more special. You are my one true love darling." Regina gave Emma a pained smile when she realized how many doors this conversation opened.

"Mallie not my mommy. She got two babies. Just me and you." Emma clasped her hands together.

"Do you think that maybe we can open up our hearts for Lily, Elsa and Mallie." Regina tried to persuade the three year old.

"No cause then you won't love me as much." Emma shook her head.

"Ducky, with love there is no limit on how much you have. It's infinite, it goes to infinity and beyond." Regina replied

"Like Buzz? He like Jessie." Emma licked her lips before smacking them together.

"Yeah like Buzz. Just because we love other people, that doesn't mean we don't love each other the same." Regina added.

"You love them too?" Emma furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yes, my love." Regina nodded before cracking three eggs into the bowl and whisking everything together. She already had a pan heating on the stove waiting for her.

"I like them, just not like I like you Mama. I don't like Mallie all the time. I like her when she gives me cookies." Emma tilted her head to the side, watching Regina pour three small circles into the cast iron pan.

"Mallory give you cookies?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Mhm, but I not supposta tell you cause its a secret." Emma yawned quietly.

" A secret, hmm? Baby remember you can always tell Mama anything, even if someone says to keep it a secret. Okay?" Regina was definitely going to have a conversation with Mallory Nolan about her secret keeping ideas.

"Yes Mama. Can I get some juice?" Emma glanced quickly over to the fridge and then the bushel of apples sitting by the door.

"I didn't get a chance to make any apple juice. We have some OJ if you want that..." Regina pulled out the glass pitcher and set it on the table. Emma nodded her agreement and Regina went and grabbed a stage two cup and pour a couple of ounces.

Mallory looked down to her phone as it rang for the third time that day, Regina's name flashing across the scene as she watched both of the girls run around the park near their home. Her heart was pounding painfully in her chest as she turned to the brunette man sitting on bench beside her. He was lazily eating a bag of sun flower seeds before he turned with hard eyes to glare at her.

"So either you moved on as soon as you left, maybe even before, or those kids are mine." He remarked, spitting out the shells onto the floor.

"What are you doing here Diaval? This is a long way from LA." Mal avoided the question, causing him to narrow his eyes.

"Yes well, I've been looking for you for a while. You don't just date someone for two years and up and leave and expect me not to follow. Admittedly it was harder in the beginning but I see you've setting down some. Now answer my question." Diaval demanded

"...Why are you doing this?" Mal shook her head.

"Why did you just up and leave while pregnant with my kids?" He hissed back.

"The lifestyle you were living was only going to get us hurt! I did what I had to do for MY kids. All you are is a sperm donor!" Mal sneered back, her relationship with the brunette man had always been volatile and full of emotions.

"Yeah well this sperm donor is taking his kids! You were a fucking druggie when we first got together and now you want to throw stones?" Diaval stood up before glaring down at the blonde. Lily was the closest to him and he took off towards her with Mallory shooting off the bench.

"Diaval stop! She isn't yours!" Mal grabbed him roughly by the arm as he turned to her fuming.

"So you cheated huh?" He growled, stepping towards her.

"She was switched at birth!" Mal blurted out before clasping her hand to her

"So where is my kid?" He snapped, causing Mal to back away from him.

"Stay away from us Diaval, I mean it!" Mal glared as best as she could before storming around him and grabbing the girls. She quickly rushed home before she started throwing things into suitcases.

"Mama are we going back to see Emmy and Mommy?" Lily pipped up seeing her mother start to frantically pack her and her sister's clothes.

"Yes baby, we are going to be staying there for a while. Is that okay?" Mal sat up from where she was grabbing the twins shoes from underneath the bed.

"Yes Mama! I misted them!" Lily nodded and Mal turned to see what had Elsa so quiet.

"How about you, Princess?" Mal beckoned her child over.

"I wanna go too." Elsa agreed nodded but her normal bubbly personality seemed damped.

"Girls I want you to go put your socks and shoes on while I grab everything else. Sit down on the couch and wait for me." Mal ordered. In less than forty five minutes she had stripped the beds of their sheets, pillows and blankets. Every teddy bear and far too many tiny clothes shoved into suitcases and trash bags along with her own things. Anything of value that could be easily removed she shoved into her van before running in to grab the girls.

"Come on babies, we are going back to Storybrooke."

 **AN: Diaval has made his first appearance!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: No Call, No Show= You're Fired**

It was laundry day, which meant Emma had free reign with the TV. While Regina washed, dried and folded all of their clothes, sheets and comforters, Emma would generally go through around three or four Pixar movies with a couple of snacks. Tiny pairs of jeans and shirt, all ranging from size 2T with a couple of size 3T's from when Lily and Elsa had spent the night but left some of their clothing. Regina frowned wondering why Emma was at least ten pounds less than both of the girls, but attributed it to the fact that she was also at least three inches or so shorter. That and Emma ate a bit healthier than the twins.

"Mama?" Emma squeezed her mother's cheeks together, and it took Regina a moment to realize that she was frowning while holding one of Elsa's little blue dresses.

"The door erupt my movie." Emma stated and as if on Que the doorbell rang in rapid succession. Regina scooped up the three year old before rushing to answer it. She pulled it open without looking at the peephole and the air left her body when she saw Mallory holding a sleeping Elsa in her arm and Lily on her hand. Emma squeezed her mother's neck before burying her face into Regina's hair trying to hide from the blonde.

"Ms. Nolan." Regina greeted in a clipped tone, she could feel Emma breathing heavily on her neck and she didn't want to send the tot into either a panic attack or an asthma attack.

"Hey, Regina...can we come in?" Mal bit her lip nervously as Lily launched herself at Regina's legs.

"Hi Mommy!" Lily grinned up at her biological mother.

"Hello darling, there's a movie on in the living room. Why don't you and Emma go watch it while Elsa sleeps?" Regina gestured for all of them to come in, but she had a hard time of prying Emma off of her. Eventually she managed to do it, while Mal laid Elsa on the couch beside the girls. Making sure the blonde woman followed her, she led them both into the kitchen.

"Now Regina before you-" Mal was cut off by the livid brunette.

"Ms. Nolan! Do you know what happens when you don't call and don't show up for work? You get fired! Being a parent is a full time gig, you can't pick and chose what times you want to be present in my daughter's life! She was absolutely devastated when you didn't call for her, or when you rejected the dozens of calls we put out to you!" Regina hissed, grabbing three no spill toddler cups that had straw mouthpieces. Filling them all up with diluted apple pear juice, she screwed on the lids angrily.

"There is a perfectly good explanation, Regina!" Mal replied

"There is! But seeing as you are still breathing right now, that voids that excuse! Nothing comes before my daughter's happiness! And she was miserable for days! Today was the first day she didn't ask about you, that she didn't ask if you forgot about her!" Regina slammed her hand down on the kitchen island with tears in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." Mallory frowned, before walking around the island to embrace the emotional brunette. Regina fought her for all of three seconds before she sunk into the hug.

"I'm sorry Regina but I had to! I couldn't let him know about were you two were at. He found me again." Mal murmured, causing Regina to break away as she wiped her cheeks.

"What could have been more important? Who found you?" Regina frowned before sniffling.

"...Diaval. He was waiting at the house when I got back. H-He wouldn't just leave us, he said he was going to take the girls, so I came back." Mal admitted, watching Regina nod as she soaked in the information.

"Be that as it may, you still could have sent a text. Or a smoke signal. Emma just lost her father figure. He just left and he hasn't tried to make contact to explain to the three year old that he helped me raise for eighteen month why. Even though he was only half ass then, and a complete ass towards the end she still loves him. She's smart for her age but she's only three Mal. All she knows is that he was mean to her even when she tried her hardest to be good. That one day he just up and left and he didn't come back, and you did the same thing to her. That's something that you're going to have to deal with." Regina shook her head, knowing Mal could have done more.

"I was debating on whether or not to even come here. While Diaval isn't dangerous himself, the lifestyle that he lives is. His father is one of the most ruthless bastards out there, but he's all about family. If he finds out about the girls...I'm just hoping Diaval keeps his mouth shut!" Mal replied tugging on her hair.

"Mama?" Elsa stumbled into the room, still sleepy as she rubbed at her eyes.

"Hi Princess." Mal walked over to her daughter to pick her up.

"Mama snuggles!" Elsa demanded, hugging Mallory around the neck.

"Baby guess who is here..." Mal trailed off, knowing that Elsa had missed Regina just as much as Lily and her did. Elsa's blue eyes connected with Regina's and the little girl squealed trying to launch herself over.

"Mommy! I missed you!" Elsa shouted trying to reach the brunette. Regina still seemed at lost for words as she accepted the toddler into her arms.

"I've tried to get her to stop but she's pretty adamant. If it bothers you just keep referring to yourself as Gina and she'll catch on." Mallory waved off the concerned look, she had too many thoughts rolling around in her head to be so concerned with just one at the moment.

"I missed you too Elsa. Where are your sisters?" Regina asked, pushing the girl's hair out of her face.

"Welllll, Emmie mad at Mama so her go hide. Lily watching a movie." Elsa's frowned.

"Do you know where Emma is hiding?" Regina asked.

"Mhm, her in her room." Elsa nodded, making a hand grabby motion for the cup of juice on the island. Regina set her down, before handing her two cups and instructing her to give one to Lily. When the tiny girl scrambled away, Regina huffed before grabbing the third cup.

"I can do it." Mal stepped forward, her tone soft.

"I-I don't think that's such a good idea. She went upstairs because she's upset with you." Regina looked unconvinced with the idea.

"Please, just let me try..." Mal pleaded and reluctantly Regina passed her the cup.

"Thank you." Mal whispered before turning to go find her daughter.

When she peaked into Emma's room, she was surprised to find Emma holding her Donatello stuffie while looking out the window. She was talking to him, and occasionally sniffling much like Regina did moments before.

"Maybe you send me a angel. The nicest angel you got." Emma murmured pressing a kiss to Donatello's head. Mallory knocked on the door not wanting to startle the toddler, and Emma looked up at her slowly. Hazel eyes narrowing on her profile before Emma crossed her arms and pouted.

"Go away!" Emma whined

"Baby girl, I know you're mad at me. I just want to talk." Mal walked into the room, waving the cup of juice like a white flag. Emma held out her hand for the red cup, while watching Mal warily.

"I'm sorry I didn't call, honey." Mal sat down across from the daughter she didn't raise.

"You forgot bout me and Mama." Emma stated, taking a small sip of her juice.

"No no no! I couldn't forget about you guys. I was just really busy planning for something really big. I think you're going to like it to." Mal bit her bottom lip, watching Emma cock her eyebrow up and a motion that was all Regina.

"You got me a ball?" Emma asked, her lips quirking in a slight smile as her eyes danced.

"What happened to your old ball?" Mal asked.

"Got hit by a car. It broked" Emma shrugged.

"Tell you what. I'll get you another ball so that me and you can play together." Mallory offered, watching Emma clasp her hands together while tilting her head to the side, she stiffed a chuckle.

"Mama buy me a new one. She play when you leave again" Emma pursed her tiny pouty lips into a frown.

"That's apart of my news, Lovelace. How would you feel about me, Elsa and Lily staying from now on? We'd live in Storybrooke so we can see each other whenever we want." Mal smiled trying to stay hopeful but if there was anything that Emma had taken from Regina, which there was a vast amount of things but the one that stood out was her stubborn nature.

"You live here?" Emma's eyes widen in shock.

"Yeah, what you think?" Mal watched Emma grin before she completely turned her attention to her juice.

"I really did miss you Emmalyn." Mal spoke softly, running her hand through Emma's now straight hair. Regina must have blow dried it because it reached the middle of Emma's back. The style made her look even more like Elsa if that was possible, despite the slightly bigger toddler having natural curls also she preferred it straight.

"I missed you too. You can't forget bout me and Mama again. You hurt her feeling!" Emma wagged her finger while furrowing her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry I hurt your Mama's feelings. I'm going to do everything I can to make it up to the both of you. I promise." Mal held out her pinkie, momentarily forgetting that Emma did like doing that. However the toddler surprised her by grabbing the finger with her whole hand and shaking it.

"Good cause I don't want my tio to kick your ass." Emma quipped catching Mal off guard.

"Emma! That is a very naughty word!" Mal couldn't help but go into Mommy mode. Emma frowned before touching her lips with her hand as if she could take the word back.

"Tio don't say bad words. He good!" Emma shook her head.

"I'm sure your Tio is amazing, but that isn't a word that little girls should use. It is very naughty and I'm going to talk with your Tio about saying it." Mal responded watching Emma pout again.

"I'm sorry." Emma poked out her bottom lip slightly.

"It's okay, honey. As long as you don't say it again. Now why don't we go downstairs with everyone else?" Mal rose from her spot from the floor, while Emma simply raised her arms up.

"You gots to carry me. Cause I'm the little Queen." Emma said matter-of-factly.

"Okay Little Queen, let's go!" Mal smirked before picking up the small child.

Regina was sandwiched in between the 'twins' on the couch and it seemed she was the designated popcorn holder. When she heard Mal coming down the stairs she smiled widely when Emma was in her arms.

"My little Hermit has come out!" Regina fanned herself dramatically.

"Mama I'm Little Queen today!" Emma said in a duh tone as she gestured to her hair. Laughing at Mallory's confused expression, Regina tried to explain.

"My mom took her out yesterday for a date and she came back with her like that. She's been feeling herself since then. My dad said its because she thinks she's the little Queen and I'm just the Queen." Regina chuckled.

"It looks nice on her, it's so long." Mal commented

"Yeah, she's never even had a trim but it all looks healthy. Apparently I don't know how to brush hair like Emma's." Regina shrugged, before turning back to the movie when Lily grabbed her face and directed it towards the screen. Coupled with a shush from Elsa, Regina blushed because she felt chastised by a couple of three year old's.

AN: Up Next is a close call, another visitor, and where the hell are Mal and the twins going to live lol.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Daddy Dearest**

Mal sat on the small love seat with Emma asleep against her chest. She could tell the child was sleeping by her deep breathing, but mostly because Emma had started to sweat. It was something that Mal did herself and so did Elsa occasionally. The twins were chirping away at Regina who was listening intently about all the things they were going to do now that they were living in the same town.

"Mommy you take us to dance!" Elsa grinned as she snuggled deeper into Regina side.

"I'm sure there is room for the both of you on Emma's dance team. She goes three times a week, for about an hour and a half." Regina quickly threw a glance in her daughter's direction and smiled at the sleeping tot.

"She didn't get much sleep this week." Regina informed the older blonde woman who frowned.

"I should have texted or something. I didn't mean to-" Mallory stopped herself abruptly when Emma whimpered in her arms. She gasped when a warm prickling sensation spread across her chest, before jolting up and waking the girl in the process. Groaning when she saw her now soaked shirt, she huffed. Emma had quickly scrambled off her lap, red face with big tears rolling down her cheeks already.

"M'Sorry." Emma mumbled, trying to hid behind the couch.

"What happened?" Regina quickly rose from the couch, looking to her frightened child and Mal's soiled shirt.

"She pissed on me, isn't she a little old to be having accidents?" Mal sighed, peeling the shirt off her body before using the dry sleeves to pat her stomach dry. When a small hiccuped cry pierced the air she knew it was the wrong thing to say.

"She's hasn't had an accident in a long time." Regina shot her a glare.

"Awe Lovelace don't be sad. I know you didn't mean to!" Mal ignored Regina in favor of going to attend to the child. Scooping up the small three year old, she bounced her lightly but the crying didn't stop.

"You're kinda warm." Mal bit her bottom lip before placing the back of her hand onto Emma's forehead.

"I'll give her a bath, she's going to need one anyways." Regina walked over to grab her daughter. Emma buried her face into Regina's neck muffling her cries.

"Think I can borrow a shirt?" Mal called out, turning the volume of the T.V up for the twins.

"Come and get it." Regina threw behind her as she ascended the stairs.

"Mama her sickie?" Lily tilted her head to the side.

"Maybe baby, I don't know. What I do know is her Mama is going to take real good care of her so you don't need to worry about that. Now watch your movie." Mal gestured to the TV before heading up the stairs after the two Mills's .

"Baby why are you sad?" She could hear Regina in the bathroom two doors down. The water was still running but she could also hear Emma doing that 'gasping-for-air-while-trying-to-talk-hiccup-thing'

"Cause. Mal-lie, gonna-lebve-cause-I-pee-on-hber!" Emma ended the sentence in tears, and Mal didn't hesitate to walk into the bathroom. Emma was crying inside of a lavender vanilla scented bubble bath.

"Hey short stuff." Mal greeted leaning against the door. She couldn't ignore Regina's glare this time, knowing that the Mama bear was just under the surface for the brunette. Emmalyn simply sniffled before rubbing harshly at her eyes.

"What seems to be the problem?" Mallory asked when it was clear neither of them were going to speak.

"You!" Regina hissed.

"Not now, Gee. You can be mad later." Mal jutted out her chin in Emma's direction

"You mad at me." Emma's bottom lip quivered.

"I'm not mad at you sweet pea. You know Mallie is just silly sometimes. I didn't mean to make you sad, baby girl." Mal crouched down near the tub.

"You gonna leave." Emma murmured while playing with the bubbles on her hands.

"Remember when I promised you I was going to stay? Well when I make a promise I never ever break that. Especially not with Ohana." Mallory pushed Emma's hair back, watching the once straight locks start to slowly spiral curl as it got wet.

"Hama?" Emma crinkled her nose.

"Ohana. It's a little saying I learned when I was a little older than you." Mal grabbed the cup that Regina was holding out for her. Dunking it into the water she filled it up before dumping it onto Emma's head.

"What it mean?" Emma tilted her head to the side, blinking a couple of times to get the water droplets off her eyelashes.

"It's what does it mean, not what it mean. Pretty Bird." Regina reminded, stepping out of the bathroom to listen for the twins. Little pitter patters coming down the signaled Lily and Elsa were coming up the stairs. She waited for them to reach the top, and when they saw her they gave her the biggest grins she had ever seen besides on Emma. It warmed her heart to think that these little girls looked at her the same way.

"Mommy! We take a bath too!" Elsa screeched running at her full force with Lily following close behind. They pushed their way past her legs before she could object and were pulling of their shirts when Emma spoke.

"Take a bath with me?" Emma furrowed her eyebrows but moved over anyways as Lily jumped into the tub with Mal's help.

"I give the twins a bath at the same time." Mal shrugged before plopping Elsa in after.

"They are like the three musketeers." Regina joked, before grabbing another wash cloth.

"It will make one hell of a Halloween costume." Mallory agreed with a grin

"Mallie whats Ohana?" Emma asked remembering the conversation they were having before.

"Ohana means family!" Elsa blurted out before Mal could speak.

"Family means nobody left behind." Lily nodded along, leaning over to hug Elsa tightly.

"Or forgotten." Mal added watching both girls give Emma a hug that the youngest surprising returned with the same amount of force.

"You got to hug my Mama." Emma pointed her finger roughly in Regina's direction. The brunette flushed, stammering for a way out of the hug. Mallory simply smirked before standing up.

"Yeah hug Mommy!" Lily demanded.

"You heard our girls, Ms Mills." Mal slinked her way closer before wrapping her arm around the younger woman's thin waist and pulling her flush against her chest. She was pleasantly surprised when Regina leaned into the hug and puffed out a little breath in contentment

"Now you gotta kiss her." Emma said in a matter of fact tone causing both woman to break away like they had been burned.

"You don't like my Mama?" Emma frowned, crossing her arms.

"Of course I like her!" Mallory quickly defended before blushing when she realized what she said.

"Then you gotta kiss her." Emma stated, the twins nodding along

"Maybe it cause Mommy don't like girls." Lily replied looking at Emma.

"Yeah you had a daddy. We don't. My Mama like girls!" Elsa agreed.

"Don't gots a daddy no more." Emma shrugged.

"Mmmmm." Lily hummed pursing her lips together.

"How about we get you three lady bugs all washed up before you prune." Regina quickly went about getting all three girls cleaned with an ease that had Mallory gaping. She still struggled to get both of the girls clean without stumbling her way through it. Yet here was a woman who only raised one child, one fairly docile child and she was being showed up.

"Pajamas and then bed." Regina murmured softly as she plucked each girl out of the tub and wrapped them in a blue, purple and yellow fluffy towel respectfully.

"We stay with you?" Lily raised an eyebrow causing Regina to chuckle.

"For now, until you guys find a place you are welcome to stay with us. It's a very big house."Regina agreed, scooping Elsa and Emma up in her arms while Mal grabbed Lily. Once all three girls were tucked into Regina's bed, the brunette lead Mal down to a guest bedroom.

"You know you didn't have to give up your bed right? I could have just slept with Lily and Elsa down here

"I know I didn't have to but they are bonding really well. They might be more comfortable all together." Regina shrugged pulling out extra linens since it was going to be chilly.

"So where are you going to sleep?" Mallory furrowed her eyebrows, something Regina noticed both her and Emma did.

"Like I said, its a very big house." Regina shrugged but offered nothing further.

"I'll start looking for a house first thing in the morning, so we can hurry and get out of your hair." Mal nodded slowly.

"You're not in my hair and there is no rush...I'm looking forward to using this time so I can get to know Lily ...and Elsa. You should do the same with Emma." Regina replied slowly

"...And you." Mallory stated

"Me?"Regina asked confused.

"Ohana, you're family. If we are going to be coparenting two kids, we should get to know one another. Not like how we were in high school." Mal answered, shrugging one of her shoulders like Regina did moments before.

"Two kids...we need to speak on how we are going to handle Elsa. I don't mind her calling me Mommy, but if it offends or bothers you we should nip it in the bud." Regina walked her into the guest bedroom before opening up a door and showing her it was the ensuite.

"I honestly don't know how I feel about it. I first I was against it because it seemed like I had to share another child with you but now...You are a really good mom Regina. And if something ever happened to me I hope that my kids would have someone like you to care for them. So yeah I can get used to her calling you Mommy. It's not like you discriminate between them anyways, you treat them all the same and I don't want to hurt Elsa by taking away something like that and causing a divide." Mal rambled, watching a slow smile break off on Regina's face.

"It's hard looking at her and not seeing Emma. Not that I would treat any child differently but Elsa is a wonderful child, Lilith too." Regina stopped herself from saying anything else.

"Yeah well Emma is amazing too, even if its a bit of a learning curve of what I had to go through with the twins. I'm glad we were able to keep everything out of court and civil for the girls." Mallory admitted

"You know I always wanted more kids. It was something Robin and I discussed while I was still pregnant with Emma- I mean Lily. Once her brown hair fell out and grew in blonde those dreams were put on hold. I always wanted Emma to have a big family, but truthfully it was just me and my parents there. A child needs so much more." Regina shook her head in disappointment before wrapping her arms around her torso.

"I know what you mean. For the longest it was just me and the girls. Ruby helped out and everything but it wasn't the same." Mal agreed.

"Have you never thought about getting back out there and dating? Surely men must have been knocking down your door, you are a very beautiful woman Mallory." Regina blushed when she realized what she had just said. Mallory simply smirked

"Yeah well men aren't really what I'm looking for. I thought you knew that back in High School." Mal replied

"I thought it was a faze. I mean they obviously must be somewhat attractive for you to have had the twins." Regina shrugged again.

"I think it was just Diaval, he was persistent and charming but with him I realized I don't really like persistent on a partner. I'd much rather be the pursuer." Mal shot her a Cheshire grin watching the blush creep its way from Regina's chest up her neck and to her cheeks.

"Noted." They both were surprised by the huskiness of Regina's voice and Mal was surprised when her feet began moving on their own accord until she was standing flush against Regina. She could feel the woman's breast brushing against her borrowed tank top with every breath that she took. Chocolate eyes darkened, and red painted lips parted and the tip of a pink tongue darted out to moisten them.

"Tell me I'm not crazy...that I'm not the only one feeling this." Mal whispered, her tone desperate. She placed on hand on Regina's waist bring the brunette closer, while the other tangled in short chestnut locks as she lightly scratched Regina's scalp. The younger woman let out a pleased moan, pushing her head back against Mal's hands while her eyes closed.

"Tell me." Mal ghosted her lips across Regina's watching the woman's eyes flutter open in shock. Instead of verbally replying Regina pressed her lips firmly into the blonde's, before sucking her bottom lip into her mouth and then pulling away.

"You aren't- I feel it too but..." Regina trailed off, trying to center herself once more. Mal froze up, slowly peeling herself away from the enticing brunette.

"But?" Mal tried hard not to sound disappointed or hurt.

"But we have three toddlers to think of too. I don't think we should just jump into bed with each other because of a mutual attraction." Regina sighed deeply, missing the warmth of Mal's body pressed against hers.

"I agree...so go out with me sometime." Mal offered a small smile that looked so much like Emma's that Regina couldn't help smiling back.

"Can I think about it and get back to you?" Regina asked, running a hand through her mused hair.

"Yeah yeah sure! I know your divorce is getting finalized and we have the girls. Just...don't keep me waiting too long, yeah? I've wanted to kiss you again since High School. I don't think I can wait another ten years." Mal chuckled along with the brunette.

"And here I was under the impression that you hated me in High School. After everything." Regina bit her bottom lip.

"I could never hate you Regina Mills." Mal risked giving the brunette a quick peck, and she inwardly laughed at her dazed expression.

"I think I should let you retire for the night. I don't want to move too quickly and I'm afraid you are making it hard for me to resist tearing your clothes off." Regina quickly excused herself while Mal threw herself on the bed with the biggest grin on her face.

 **AN: Not the chapter I promised but I sort of needed to fill in the gap to get there, so next chapter will be a close call and a visitor =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve- Ohana**

She has no idea what compelled her to wake up, but she was glad she did. Three years of raising the twins had lightened her sleeping patterns so when she heard the small sniffle, she shot up from the bed. All she could see was the small profile of one of the girls, as they shifted slightly from side to side.

"What's wrong baby?" Mal's voice was raspy from disuse, and she watched the child's shoulder slump.

"Where's my Mama?" Emma whined, but it was the tone of her voice that had Mal stretching before clambering out of bed.

"Emma? Are you okay, doll?" Mal turned on the bedside lamp, and frowned at the queasy look Emma shot her.

"Mallie I want Mama." Emma's bottom lip jutted out deeply, as she pouted.

"Well how about we go find Mama, hmm?" When Mal went to pick her up, Emma hurried up and backed away.

"What's wrong?" Mal furrowed her eyebrows at the behavior.

"I hadda accident." Emma blushed even though her cheeks were already red. Mal looked down at the pale yellow sleeper set, Emma wasn't wet so how did she have an accident.

"What kind of accident, Lovelace?" Mal asked.

"I threwed up. Tummy hurts." Emma sniffled again

"Awe come here baby." Mal sighed. She knew Emma was coming down with something after her accident early and her increasingly sour mood. It took Emma all of two seconds before she rushed over to Mal and was nestled safe in her arms.

"Does your tummy still hurt?" Mal asked, rubbing her back in soothing circles as she left the room to find Regina. Only after opening three doors did she find the brunette inside of another guest bedroom, asleep.

"Mhmm." Emma nodded, laying her head on her biological mother's shoulder.

"Regina...Regina...Regina!" Mallory shook the younger woman awake, watching chocolate eyes flutter open.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked groggily, as she was blinking slowly until her eyes landed on her baby.

"Pretty Bird." Regina cooed, seeing big fat tears well up in the child's eyes. She pushed herself up and held out her arms to take the tot.

"Mama, tummy hurts." Emma started to cry once she was in her mother's arms. Regina frowned at the girls hot body temperature.

"How about we fix that? Can you go back to Mallie so she can carry you? Mama's legs are sleepy and I don't want to drop you." Regina shot a look to Mal who quickly took the girl back. When Regina stood up on shaky legs and swayed a bit, they were both glad she had handed the child over. They checked on the twins before heading down the hall where a small puddle laid.

"Did you get sick baby?" Regina tried not to turn her nose up at the bodily fluids, but it was hard. Emma only cried harder at her mothers question while Mal shushed her.

"I'll clean it up on my way back up." Mallory told Regina who nodded. They walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Regina kept all of the medicines. Pulling out a thermometer, she walked over to Emma and placed it in her ear and waited for it to beep. She could feel Mallory staring at her but she tried to focus on just her daughter.

"A hundred and two." Regina bit her bottom lip before walking back over and grabbing some children Motrin. Knowing Emma was going to throw a fit about having to take the medicine, she went and grabbed some orange juice from the frig for her to wash it down with. Measuring it out, she walked back over to the weeping tot.

"Emma baby, came you drink this for Mama?" Regina groaned as the child pressed her lips together in refusal.

"No Mama, no medi-son." Emma shook her head before laying it back down on Mal's shoulder. She looked absolutely miserable.

"Do you want your tummy to stop hurting?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow before pressing the medicine closer again.

"Come on, Lovelace. You can have some juice after if you don't like the taste." Mal prodded.

"After snuggles?" Emma practically whined.

"We can snuggle after you have a bath." Regina promised. Emma glared slightly at her, before opening her mouth. Regina was quick in giving the bubblegum flavored medication, and when Emma scrunched up her nose she quickly passed her the straw cup and watched her down it.

"I want you to hold me."Emma exhaled deeply on the verge of tears.

"Mallie is going to carry you to the bathroom, and then I'm going to give you a bath." Regina left no room for debate as they walked back up stairs into Emma's bathroom. Regina ran the water a little colder than normal in hopes that it would help bring down her temperature a little faster.

"I'm going to go clean up the mess." Mal replied trying to set Emma down.

"Mommy no!" Emma protested causing everyone in the bathroom to freeze. Mallory held onto the tot just a little bit tighter before her eyes connected with that of a conflicted Regina.

"Mallie you stay too! With me and Mama!" Emma continued, and just like that she was Mallie again. She couldn't say that her heart didn't hurt at the flip flop attitude, but she knew she couldn't hold it against the toddler who probably only screamed in distress.

"Pretty Bird, come here." Regina held out her arms, watching Emma slowly lean her body into her. Once the blonde was safe in her arms, she began peeling the pajama set that clung to her skin off.

"My tummy hurts." Emma whined, before clamping her mouth shut with her eyes wide.

"Oh dear!" Regina quickly got up and tried to direct Emma to the toilet. However she jolted the child who immediately began to throw up.

"Shit!" Mal's eyes were wide as she watched Regina hold the child over the basin.

"Regina why is her stomach like that?!"Mal eyes widen at the sight of the child's slightly swollen belly.

"I-I..I don't know!" Regina snapped, grabbing Emma's robe from off the hook before wrapping the child in it.

"Where are you going?!" Mal called after the brunette.

"I'm taking my baby to the hospital!" Regina shouted frantically as the child whimpered in her arms.

"Mama stop moving, it hurts!" Emma let out a pitiful wail.

"Mommy whats wrong?" Lily spoke from the doorway. Her and a bleary eyed Elsa were standing there looking terrified causing Regina to gasp.

"Nothing, my darlings. Emma just doesn't feel well so I'm going to take her to the doctors." Regina answered, trying to keep from jolting Emma to much.

"Come on girls." Mal gestured with her hand for them to follow. They both ran around the pile of throw up with disgusted looks.

"Mal they should be in bed." Regina shook her head.

"Their sister is going to the doctors, they are already awake so they aren't going down anytime soon and you aren't fit to drive right now. On top of everything, my truck will fit all of the car seats. Go put on some shoes and meet me outside." Mal said firmly, already heading to grab Emma's seat out of Regina's car. It took her longer than she anticipated to properly anchor the seat rear facing. She rushed back into the house and grabbed the twins with Regina rushing out with Emma in her arms. Another five minutes before everyone was properly buckled in. Emma let out an occasional whimper but Mal couldn't see her because the seat was rear facing.

"Isn't she old enough to forward face?" Mallory asked Regina who kept looking back at the girls.

"Research has show their bones aren't ready to be forwards facing until three but even after its better to extend rear facing them. Their necks wont snap forward if you get into an accident. Plus Emma is so tiny, she's only twenty-four pounds." Regina bit down harshly on her bottom lip when the child was quiet for a long period of time, until she heard a gagging sound.

"Mommy her throwed up!" Elsa scrunched up her face as she looked at Emma.

"Pretty Bird?" Regina unclipped her seat belt to lean back to look. Yeah it might not be the safest thing to do but she didn't want her child to choke on her own vomit. Emma gave her a glassy eyed miserable look and Regina was glad when they pulled into Emergency.

"You take her in, and I'll park the car and come in with the girls." Mallory offered her a weak smile, knowing nothing was going to make her feel better. Regina nodded before unhooking the toddler and lifting her over the arm rest before rushing in.

"Mama her be kay?" Lily looked at her mother worriedly.

"Yes doll, she's going to be fine. She's just feeling a little icky." Mal replied as she looked for a parking spot. It took longer than anticipated but eventually they found a spot and went inside before be directed to the third floor. Regina was sitting in the waiting room chair with her arms wrapped around her tightly, staring off into space.

"Where is she?" Mal rushed up with the twin's on her hips.

"They took her in for emergency surgery...They think her appendix burst or something. She is being prepped right now." Regina started to silently cry, as Lily squirmed to be put down.

"I want Mommy." She whined until her feet hit in the floor. She wiggled herself into her biological mother's arms until the brunette woman wrapped her arms around her tightly and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Mommy." Lily murmured, returning the kiss and hug.

"I love you too butter bean." Regina let out a slight chuckle despite the circumstances.

"Love me too?" Elsa asked, her eyebrow furrowed tightly

"Of course I do Princess." Regina nodded

"You want to call your Mom or Kathryn?" Mal asked sinking into the seat beside her with Elsa on her lap.

"Maybe later, it's really late." Regina let on a sniffle as she finger combed Lily's hair.

"Did they say how long it was going to be?" Mal questioned lacing their fingers together.

"No, they actually have to call in another doctor to help preform the surgery." Regina squeezed the hand that was offered to her.

"We're going to get through this, Emma is strong." Mallory promised.

"Her is Ohana." Elsa nodded, her eyes fluttering , heavy with sleep.

"Ohana." Regina nodded

 _ **UP NEXT: " Mallory Hayes...you have been served"**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen- Ohana**_

"Mama, I hwungry!" Lily stamped her tiny foot, the normally mild manner child cranky that she had to sit in a hospital chair for the past four hours with no substance. Regina hadn't spoken much since the nurse came by three hours previous to tell them that Emma was actually in surgery right now. There hadn't been any updates since then.

"Lilith Page Nolan, stop it right now!" Mallory hissed, accidentally dislodging a sleeping Elsa.

"NO! I wanna eat NOW!" Lily demanded

"Maybe you should take them down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. We haven't heard anything in a while." Regina's voice was raspy from disuse, as she looked sympathetically at the child on the verge of a full blown meltdown. Mal looked torn, before nodding her head.

"I'll call your mother on my way down there. It's early enough." Mal murmured, heaving up one of the sleepy blonde tots, while her mind was on the other. Taking Lily's hand, she led them over to the elevator.

"I'll bring you back something, you need to eat." Mal didn't leave any room for discussion before clambering part of their crew into the metal transportation box. Regina had been picking the lint off of her pajama bottoms when a doctor caught her eye. He had a grim expression on his face as he disposed of his soiled scrubs. Living in a very small town such as Storybrooke, she knew Emma was the only one who was having surgery at this time, and the look on his face had her stomach clenching.

"Mrs. Mills-Locksley, I'm Dr. Victor Whale. I was the primary surgeon handling your daughter." He introduced himself.

"It's just Ms. Mills." Regina corrected him, despite the fact that her divorce wasn't finalized yet.

"Please allow me to apologize for my mistake." He pursed his lips, not wanting to tell the already frazzled mother the news.

"How's my daughter? Did the surgery go well?" Regina questioned, ignoring his apology.

"Her surgery went as well as to be expected give the circumstances. As we first guessed, her appendix did in fact burst. However by the time she hit my OR table she was already experiencing sepsis." Whale paused for a moment.

"Sepsis?" Regina's lips pursed in confusion.

"It's an infection in the blood, if left untreated it has nearly always been proven to be fatal. We are lucky you brought her in when you did." He answered, watching the future Mayor blink back tears.

"B-But she's okay right?" Regina croaked, as the possibilities and what if's slipped into her mind.

"With sepsis comes respiratory direst. With Emma's already compromised immune system, we decided the best course of action would be to put her on a ventilator and give her body a rest. We are going to be administering antibiotics around the clock to help her fight the infection." He continued on.

"Is she going to be okay?!" Regina snapped at him running around the question.

"As of right now, she isn't out of the woods yet. However she is in good hands and we are doing all we can for her. I'm going to be here around the clock until she is back running around just like your other child, Ms. Mills." Victor vowed before being summoned away by his beeper.

She didn't move for a half an hour, absorbing everything he told her until her thought were interrupted by the numerous people who flooded the hospital waiting room all at once. There seemed to be an argument going on between the group but Regina was finding it hard to focus.

"Mommy..." Lily scurried over to her with Elsa hot on her heels, as Regina's head snapped up. She was surprised to see Mallory toe to toe with Robin, with Marian holding a two year old Roland in her arms several feet away.

"You aren't needed or wanted here!" Mal hissed, clenching her fist at her side.

"Please! I'm on her emergency contact list and her birth certificate! You're just the lass who can't tell her own kid from another! Those two don't even look anything alike!" Robin responded in a haughty tone.

"You can leave, or I can have security throw you out on your ass! After all the shit you put that little girl through, you don't even deserve to breath the same air as her. You don't have that right!" Mal sneered.

"Well I have more parental rights than you, and that's saying something. Especially since I've been holding off on signing those actual papers. What's my kids name again? Lillian ? " Robin's smirk was whipped clean off his face by Mal's fist trying to crush his nose. Neither one had noticed Henry Mills enter the hospital room until he separated the two.

"Both of you ought to be ashamed of yourselves! Fighting at a time like this!" He boomed, his nostrils flaring in anger.

"With all due respect sir, I have no idea who you are nor do I care. If you come near my kids, I will kick your ass!" Mallory directed her last statement towards Robin who was trying to stem his bloody nose.

"Ms. Nolan! You will watch how you speak to my father!" Regina stepped forward when the twins tried to hide behind her legs.

"Gee, I-" Mallory blushed deeply

"No! You are scaring our kids! Get a hold of yourself!" Regina cut her off, holding up her hand. Watching the blonde mumble an apology to her dad before clambering her way over towards the kids.

"Hey Sugah, how's the sundrop?" Henry went and embraced his daughter.

"She isn't doing good Daddy...her blood... She had an infection from her appendix bursting." Regina explained to the roomful of people.

"Is she going to be okay?" A concerned Marian stepped forward.

"That is none of your business!" Regina quipped, glaring at the woman.

"Regina, you don't have to speak with her that way." Robin went to interrupt.

"How is she supposed to speak to the whore who broke up her marriage as she flashes her bastard baby in her face?" A ice cold Cora appeared , appraising the situation. She had never liked the rugged man, and she certainly didn't mind seeing him go.

"Mother, the children!" Regina's eyes widen as she gestured towards the girls.

"I'm sure they will hear much worse when they come over to Nona's house. Now tell me, how is my little Chicky doing?" Cora looked around for a room that might contain her granddaughter.

"S-She's in ICU. They have her on a ventilator because of her lungs. There is an infection in her blood. Mama I don't know how her little body is going to fight this off." Regina shook her head as the first few tears rolled down her face, she swiped at them but they kept coming.

"Regina straighten yourself out right now. You can't think like that! She will come out of this stronger and healthier than ever. Now everyone,...bow your head and join hands." Cora demanded. When nobody moved she narrowed her eyes.

"I said, bow your heads and let's join hands." The edge in her voice had everyone complying quickly.

"Heavenly father, we ask that you watch over this beautiful little girl. We ask that you not only grant her the strength to overcome this obstacle but also the rest of this family. We ask the you put your healing hands on this gentle soul, and cleanse her body from the evils that try to harm it. In your name we pray, Amen." Cora started.

Dear Lord, we ask that you take my baby under your wing. That you bless this sweet sweet little girl. Father, she has been in and out of this hospital twenty-seven times not including the day of her birth. I've watched her be poked and prodded with needles since the day I've brought her home. I've been there when they pumped so much medicine and I've prayed for her recovery. I watched you bring my Pretty Bird back from her first serious asthma attack, so I know you can bring her back from this. Lord I just ask that you keep her in your heart and your healing hands. It's been just her and me for almost four years, I-I can't lose her...Amen." Regina's voice broke off towards the end, and when she went to let out a sob, Mallory turned her into her chest.

"Mama her be okay, right?" Lily's bottom lip jutted out, and Regina tried to gather herself for the children in the room.

"Yes baby, Emmie is strong. She'll be okay." Mal answered, scooping up the brunette tot.

"Yeah! Her didn't even cry when that lard ass hit her!" Elsa chimed in.

"Elsa language." Regina chastised her gently, but picked up the child when she held out her hands.

Two Day's Later

"Mama, we go seem Emmie today?" Elsa asked from the table, she had been pushing around her breakfast for the majority of the half and hour since it was set in front of her. Lily wasn't fairing too much better.

"Yes, after you both eat all your food and Mommy wakes up we will." Mallory rubbed her sore lids, nobody had been sleeping well in the past few days. Regina could barely walk past the spot Emma got sick at, even though Mal had cleaned it several times.

"I not hungry." Lily shook her head pushing her plate away.

"You said the same thing about dinner last night Lily Pad, you got to eat something. Both of you." Mal tried to put on her firm voice, but she was waning. Trying to be strong for everyone when all she wanted was to cry a little was draining.

"It's cold Mama." Elsa whined, not wanting to touch her pancakes.

"Then eat the fruit Elsa Jane, now is not the time for one of your little temper tantrums." Mallory spoke harsher than intended, and when Elsa's bottom lip quivered she was about to apologize. Until she felt a warm arm wrap around her stomach.

"Why don't you go shower and wind down a bit. I'll take care of the girls." Regina's husky voice was heavy with sleep, as she brushed her lips across the back of Mallory's neck. The blonde shivered, before nodding. These types of touches had been becoming more frequent between the two, offering some semblance of comfort.

"Okay, I'll be quick. So we can hurry and head to the hospital." Mal agreed.

"No rush. We can go around one today." Regina averted her eyes, causing Mallory to look at her.

"Why so late?" She questioned, glancing at the clock that read 8:34 AM.

"Because we are all becoming crabby. Even the girls. They both need some normalcy in their lives at this point. I figure we could walk to the park and let them play for a bit and then head over to the hospital." Regina cleared her throat before turning her body to end the conversation. Mallory left it at that before rushing upstairs to take a shower. On her way out she dressed in light washed jeans an a silk vest styled tank top and brown sandals before heading into Emma's room. The child's bed was still unmade, and the curtains hadn't been drawn yet, but her focus was on the plush ninja turtle that Emma hardly went anywhere without. Grabbing it off the bed, she headed out of the soft yellow painted room before closing the door. She went into the guest room and decided to give herself another twenty minutes to unwind.

She didn't plan on falling asleep, but she also didn't plan on being rudely awaken by a tiny foot kicking her under her chin.

"Wha the fuck...?" Mal whispered gruffly. The curtains had been pulled closed and only the barest bit of sun shined through. The offending limb was connected to a sleeping Lily, who mumbled roughly in her sleep. The stuffed Donatello doll was held in her hand but Elsa was gripping onto one of the legs so she supposed they both were sharing it. Regina was curled into a ball on the other side of the bed, her lips and eyes shut tightly as she too slept fitfully. Looking at the clock that read 3:42 she realized she had slept for well over six hours before gasping. Sitting up abruptly she dislodged Lily causing her to whine out.

"Regina!" She hissed out several times, watching the brunette's thick eyelashes flutter open.

"What?" The younger woman frowned.

"We over slept! We have to get to the hospital." Mal explained wide eyed.

"Mallory, we're not going today. Look at the girls, they are exhausted." Regina gestured to the snoring children.

"What about Emma?" Mal furrowed her eyes, figuring Regina would be the one refusing to actually leave the little girls side. Regina scowled before sliding off the bed.

"She been in there a week with no change, Mallory. I don't see the point of bringing the girls to further traumatize them." Regina gritted her teeth.

"NO, your being a damn coward!" Mallory shot back, as an idea hit her.

"Lower your voice." Regina hissed, glancing towards the sleeping kids.

"No, tell me why you don't want to go see Emma...You think any of us want to see her hooked up like that? NO! But we don't turn our back on family! Especially not the kids." Mal sucked her teeth and shot Regina a disgusted look.

"Shut the hell up, Mallory!" Regina spat.

"And you had the nerve to yell at me for not calling or texting, when your leaving her alone as she straddling her death bed." Mal continued, and was surprised when Regina picked up the first thing she could grab and chucked it at her.

The black heel hit the mirror behind Mallory as she dodged the shoe, causing the glass to shatter.

"I said shut up!" Regina screamed, effectively waking the twins who started to cry in confusion.

"Girls, it's alright." Mal tried to sooth, glancing up at Regina who looked shocked before she ran into the en suite bathroom and locked the door.

"How about you both watch Cartoons in the living room with a snack? Hmm?" Mal scooped up both girls and carried them downstairs so they wouldn't step on broken glass. Getting them set up with juice, fruit snacks and Power Puff girls only took all of fifteen minutes before she went to check on a distraught Regina.

She cleaned up the broken glass before pulling up Palmetto's shop on her phone to see an estimate on how much it would cost to fix the piece of furniture and replace the mirror. Regina came out just as she was remaking the bed. Her hair was crimped as if she clenched at it repeatedly and her eyes were blood shot.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that, especially not in front of the girls." Regina apologized softly.

"I shouldn't have provoked you. I know how much you love and care for Emma. I shouldn't have implied any different." Mallory replied.

"But you were right...I am abandoning her because I'm a coward. It hurts me so much to see her like that... I don't want to see her like that. It was just a fever." Regina's bottom lip quivered.

"Gee, it's not your fault. Emma didn't complain of stomach pain earlier. You heard Whale say not all people experience the same symptoms. We couldn't have possibly known. It was a horrible freak accident, it could happen to any one." Mal tried to assure her.

"But it didn't happen to anyone, it happened to us. And now she's fighting for her life. She doesn't deserve that. Everything that has happened to her, none of it." Regina bit her bottom lip.

"No she doesn't, no child does. That doesn't mean we get to hide here and pretend like it isn't happening though, Regina." Mallory stated.

"I can't keep doing this."Regina whispered shaking her head.

"What? You can't keep being a mother? You don't want to be there for the kids anymore?" Mallory locked her jaw, knowing what she was doing by provoking the mother bear inside the woman. When she was hit with that icy glare she knew she succeeded.

"Don't be daft! There is nothing I love more than my child. You stupid insufferable-" The younger woman was cut off.

"Then act like it! Put on some shoes, because we are going to the hospital. Even if I have to drag you there." Mal warned before walking out of the now cleaned room.

The pediatric floor was swarming, and Regina knew she had never seen it so busy since she was a little girl herself.

"What's going on here?" Mal whispered to her, clutching the girls hands tighter and leading them through the hall.

"I have no idea." Regina murmured, as they came around the corner they could see Emma's doctor being reamed out by the Chief of Pediatrics.

"You did NOT have written consent?!" He screamed at the fairly young doctor.

"Well no, not exactly. The mother told me to do any and everything-" Victor was cut off by Gold.

"You know we don't preform or change any procedure without written consent and a signed off waiver! I could have your license! You would be lucky to get a job flipping burgers!" Gold spat.

"Gentlemen what's going on?" Mal stepped forward when she seen several nurses running in and out of Emma's room.

"Mrs. Mills-Losckey, did you give the attending physician permission to put your daughter on dialysis?" Gold asked Regina.

"I don't remember...I told him to do any and everything he could to save her life." Regina's eyebrows furrowed.

"You better count your lucky stars, boy." Gold shot another glare at Victor who puffed out his chest.

"I saved that little girl! I would count it as lucky enough." Victor sneered back, before turning his attention to Regina and Mal.

"Over the course of last night we noticed Emma was experiencing acute renal failure as a cause of her sepsis. Her body was shutting down. We rarely ever put children on dialysis here, but I knew it was her best chance. I gave her, her best chance!" Victor defended.

"What's going on?! Is she okay?" Mallory asked, noticing the passionate way the doctor spoke, and the way his voice wavered towards the end.

"We've been trying to call you for over 18 hours now. She's been in and out of it since we took her off the ventilator. Her lungs are working perfectly fine and she has been breathing on her own since last night, after we put her on the dialysis. Since her condition is acute, and she is so young, we have high hopes this won't be permanent." Victor explained

"She was awake?" Regina gasped.

"Yes, now she is still experiencing fatigue so its only for 20 minute spurts but she asks for you. I have very little doubts she won't make a full recovery. That little girl in there, ...she's a fighter." Whale nodded.

"But her dialysis could be permanent. Then what?" Mal questioned

"If that is the case, we put her on the waiting list for a transplant. It works better coming from a blood relative though. Her twin would have the highest chance of being a perfect match." Gold jumped in.

"What? NO!" Mal immediately shot it down, scooping up Elsa as if to protect her. She missed the way Regina frowned deeply, as she looked at her.

"It might sound scary, but it would be Emma's best shot if it came down to it. Elsa would still have a full life with only one kidney." Gold tried to explain.

"We aren't taking Elsa's kidney, there has to be another way!" Mal snapped.

"Well if your certain...you may be a match but there is many risk that come with giving an adult kidney to a child. Much more room for error. Not to mention her body is more likely to reject the kidney. If your a match and your willing to go for it, we could test you just in case. Along with the girls father." Gold looked at her skeptically.

"We shall cross that bridge when it comes to it." Regina spoke crisply.

"Of course, you may visit her now. Everyone must scrub in and put there face mask on, as always." Whale nodded to all of them before leaving.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mama I gave Emmie my Kidwees." Lily pipped up as they were all putting on the pale yellow scrubs. The statement cause both adults to freeze up for different reasons.

"That's sweet, honey. But both of you are keeping your kidneys right where they are." Mal tickled the girls, before looking towards a tense Regina.

"Are you okay?" Mal walked over to her.

"It is in your best interest to steer clear of me, Ms. Nolan." Regina cut her eyes towards the older woman.

"Ms. Nolan? Ouch." Mal furrowed her eyebrows.

"You didn't even hesitate to shoot down the option." Regina whispered harshly, so they wouldn't upset the girls.

"Of course I didn't! Why should both of them suffer for a lifetime? Go through all of those restrictions? I've been there Regina and it was no fun!" Mallory defended.

"What?" Regina looked confused.

"Before I found out I was pregnant. I went through somethings. I experience renal failure and they were only able to save one of my kidneys. That's why I never went pro." Mal explained, but Regina simply shook it off.

"So if she does need a transplant, she is ass out of luck and stuck on a waiting list? Got it." Regina bit out before leaving Mal and the kids behind to go see Emma.

The shocked woman managed to pick her jaw up from the ground and lead the twins the little way down the hall and into the hospital room. Everything smelt sterile, but there was a slight copper scent in the air she associated with blood. The tiny tots eyes were open slightly, as her hazy vision searched her mother's face.

"M-Ma...Ma?" Emma rasped out, her chest rising and falling visibly.

"Hey Pretty Bird." Regina smiled wetly, wiping her tears before they could fall onto the bed.

"H-home?" Emma looked absolutely miserably.

"Soon, I promise." Regina vowed, running her hand through her daughter blonde locks.

"Hi Emmie." Lily spoke softly as her and Elsa approached the bed. Emma simply blinked at them before her eyes fluttered closed as she nodded off.

"Her sleepin?" Elsa scrunched up her nose.

"Yes honey, she's very tired and she needs her rest." Regina confirmed.

"We take her home. She sleep in her own bed." Lily crossed her arms, causing both parents to raise and eyebrow at the normally mild manner child.

"Lilith Paige, watch yourself." Mal warned, noticing Regina tense up at her voice. _She can be mad all she wants, Elsa's kidney is staying right where its at._ Mallory thought. A knock at the door startled them all.

"Can I help you?" She turned around to greet a man with gelled back hair and a fairly expensive suit. He looked very familiar.

"Ahh, Mallory Nolan. It's been a while." The lawyer smirked.

"Gaston LeGume..." Mallory openly gaped at the man.

"Ms. Nolan, you have been served. I'll be seeing you all shortly." He chuckled, passing along to blue folded stack of papers before turning on his heel and leaving. Mal hurried to open the papers, hoping they weren't what they thought they were.

"What is that? Who was that man?" Regina questioned,gently rising from Emma's bed so she wouldn't jostle her.

"Mallory?" Regina called out again when she didn't answer. The brunette fed up with the silent treatment stalked over and snatched over the papers. She skimmed over them quickly but the words all seemed to jump out at her.

'Diavalo Murillo Bejarano...Mallory Elaine Nolan...establishing paternity and seeking active rights and custody of the potential biological child(ren)..."

Regina gasped as she looked from the papers to a pale face Mallory.

"What is this?! He's seeking out active custody? Of whom?! Emma and Elsa or Elsa and Lily?!" Regina demanded answers that Mallory didn't have.

"I..I-I don't know what to say.." Mallory gulped before swaying slightly on her feet.

AN: So yeah completely forgot where this was going so I'm going to incorporare some new things in that were mentioned briefly in other chapters. I just realized when writing out how the twins talk, all I can picture is Phil and Lil from the Rugrats, don't know if you guys can see it but thats totally their voices lol. If anybody has ever seen Miracles from Heaven and My sisters keeper some things from there are being incorporated because it just fits, but its not going to be the way you guys think. So anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. All mistakes are my own.


End file.
